The White Returns
by Ariadne Blackthorn
Summary: UPDATED! DEC 2005. Luke & Soph pairing. But what happens when Sophia leaves and only returns 15 years later. Luke is about to marry Prestley. There is a new Alpha and Tyler Creed is up to no good. Add in the spice of Luke’s twins...
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Chapter 1 – Awakening 

She watched them from the shadows of the forest. The two beings fused together, grunting and groaning. A lone tear coursed its way down her cheek and at that very moment it felt as if her heart had shattered into a million tiny pieces. Of course, it was too good to be true. The bad boy of the pack, the Alpha of the younger generation, actually caring for her – the Half-breed. Her father had always warned her that Lucas Cates was one to stay away from. Why hadn't she believed him then? Before she recklessly gave her heart away to Luke.

Turning around she quickened her pace before breaking into a run. Away from the strong beats of the Rave. Away from the sounds of Luke fucking Prestley. Running until she could let the dam of tears break lose in the shelter of her own room.

It was a whole three days before Luke finally decided to track down Sophia. He knew that she was avoiding him because he hadn't seen her in school today. Somehow he could sense that her emotions were running wild and he was determined to find out the cause. She was sitting in the clearing of the woods watching the bright orb in the midnight sky when he slowly approached her. Careful to change without alarming her, he stepped away from the trees to show himself. Sophia eyed Luke wearily. She already was in a foul mood. Felt like she just wanted to run away from all this. Her nights were a complete hell. Those dreams constantly plaguing her and her abdomen cramping until she felt like clawing it out. She wasn't ready to deal with Lucas Cates right now. She had come out here to find some sort of solace in the peace of the forest. He sat down beside her. Oblivious to the fact that he was completely naked.

"_You been avoiding me, Soph?"_

"_Honestly Luke, I have no wish to talk to you after what you did."_

"_What? What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw you fucking Prestley at the Rave, Luke. How could you...I can't believe I fell for all those lies."_

Luke ran his fingers through his hair. Sophia had seen them. Somehow he had a gut feeling then that he was going to regret giving in to Prestley's wiles. He didn't dare look into her dark honey brown eyes. He knew that if he did, he wouldn't be able to shake that look of utter disappointment from his memory.

"Soph, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have given in to the urges. But you know that I'm your destined mate. We've both known it since that day way back when we were kids. And you know that once we mate, I'll be forever loyal to you. I know I made a mistake. But you're gonna flip any day now. I can feel it. You're so close now. Once it's over, nothing can stop us from being together. You know that, right Soph?"

Soph closed her eyes at his words. Her mind flashed back to that day that he had mentioned. They were just kids. Starting kindergarten just like any other normal person. Luke would stare at her from the group of kids that he used to hang out with. But always from afar. She was the outcast. The half-breed that was neither accepted by the human kids or the Pack. She remembered the time when Luke finally made contact.

She was sitting harmlessly on the swings when a kid from the Pack had shoved her. Her knees skinned, she was about to back away from the glowering kid who was throwing insults when suddenly a little body came hurtling. Luke Cates was practically tearing the kid into pieces before she sprung into action trying to pull him away. She remembered being surprised at the amber glow in his eyes as he swung to face her, gathering her into his arms and leading her away to the benches.

As she carefully tried to clean his wounds with her handkerchief, she remembered the protectiveness that she saw in his gaze. The protectiveness that she had felt every time she looked at him throughout the years. Even when he had flipped and turned on her, choosing to stick to his own kind instead.

Luke reached out to entwine his fingers with hers, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"_I really am sorry babe. I wish that I could just erase it all away. But you know that I can't. Please say you forgive me. I promise that it wouldn't happen again. Ever."_

Sophia turned and watched him for a while, contemplating if she would ever regret her next words. But deep down inside, she knew that she wouldn't. Looking away, she said;

"I know that we were destined Luke. But right now, that's not the only thing that's bothering me. I can't stand it anymore, Luke. I need to accept that I'm about to flip and that there is nothing I can do to stop it. No matter how much I've tried to deny my wolven side, it's there inside of me. It's time, I have to accept it. Be with me Luke. Help me."

So it came as a surprise to Luke when she swung back to face him, her eyes glowing amber and her lips curled in a mocking smile.

"Luke, you may be the future Alpha and after that passionate speech, I'm sure you'll make a fine politician. But you've got another thing coming if you think I'll be coming to you on my knees to be your mate once and if I flip. You can fuck all the bitches in this Pack for all I care, just stay away from me."

Sophia was on her feet in a shot, leaving Luke gaping speechless. She knew that she had to get out of his view before he could see the tears lining her eyes. But she didn't make it all that far before that all too familiar gnawing pain returned. Clutching her abdomen, she fell to the ground. The pain was building up inside of her. Biting down hard on her lip, she tried to focus her thoughts away from it but the images that haunted her nights flashed before her eyes. The images started to swirl in a dizzying pattern before sending her spiraling down a black vortex.

Luke reached Sophia just before she hit the ground. She started to writhe and scream her lungs out as if she was trying to fight off an attacker. Luke quickly gathered her into his arms, ignoring the sting as her claws dug into his shoulders and raced at a breakneck speed to the one safe haven he could think of.


	2. Chapter 2 Acceptance

Chapter 2 – Acceptance 

Sherman Blackstone was just about to prepare his midnight snack of French fries and ice cream when he someone tried to break his door down. Sighing he got up and went to open it. These days a keeper just couldn't get any peace and quiet without someone trying to up his maintenance bills. He wasn't of course expecting to see the bad boy of the pack with a screaming girl in his arms. He didn't realize who it was until the writhing figure turned to face his with pleading honey brown eyes.

"You better come in and put her on the bed. I'll call Matt Donner. It's going to be a long night and she's gonna need all the support that she can get."

Luke gently placed Sophia on the large bed and ran his fingers through his hair trying to think how he could ease her pain. Although sex was the best way to help the flip happen faster and effortlessly, it was too late. Sophia was already in the last stages.

Slowly, he stripped off her clothes, which were already torn from her clawing. She had ugly bleeding scratches all over her chest and body.

Kneeling by her side he took hold of her hands, trying to keep her from tearing off her own flesh and in the same time trying to soothe her. Lucas Cates had never asked for anything in his life from the higher powers but tonight he was praying with all he had that Sophia make it through the flip.

Matt Donner couldn't believe his ears when Sherman told him that his baby girl had begun the flip.

"How could she possibly be flipping? I haven't noticed any of the symptoms and as far as I know she's been fine right up until today."

He strode through the cabin to the bedroom and saw red when he noticed the kneeling form of Lucas Cates. He lunged straight for the boy who had slowly risen from his knees.

"You! This is all your fault. What have you done to her? I'll kill you if anything happens to my baby."

Sherman struggled to pull Matt off Luke.

"_Matt, it's not Luke's fault. Sophia has already showed the signs of change for sometime now. You just chose not to acknowledge it. Frankly, I'm surprised that she has fought it off for so long. But Matt you have to convince her that it is okay to let the wolf reign free. As you can see, she is still fighting it and she may die fighting."_

Matt closed his eyes and tried to think things through. He couldn't stand his little girl in this much pain. He had promised Marie that he would protect her from all of this and he had failed.

He sat by Sophia's side and looked at her. Her eyes were glowing amber but it couldn't conceal the pain in them. Her hands were curled into claws and her body contorted as she screamed hoarsely. Tears were running down her cheeks.

He shuddered as he remembered the other teenagers who he had seen when Willard was called to do his duty. His daughter could not end up like they did. If she did, it would all be his fault, and he knew he could not live with that.

"Baby, I know that I've discouraged the wolf side from day one. But I did it because I promised your mother. I lied for her sake. But I only wanted to protect you both if you turned out to be an ungulate. Let the wolf escape Sophia, it isn't as bad as I made it out to be. Please baby, I can't lose you too. You know that you've made me so proud all this time and I'll still be proud of you once you embrace what is naturally in you."

Matt glanced up when Sherman placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt, you and I both know that only the young un' over there can help her overcome this. Although they haven't realized it yet, they've both chosen each other as their mates. Come on, we'll go wait in the den. Hopefully he'll have enough strength to get her through."

"Lucas, you know what you must do. There is no other choice, she is fighting the wolf too hard, and you know what that means. Sophia will die if you do not have the guts to do this. It's all up to you now."

Luke knew that doing what he was about to do was dangerous. If he didn't succeed, he could probably end up losing his own life as well. But he knew that losing Sophia wasn't an option either.

Besides, Matt Donner would have his head hanging if anything happened to Sophia. Drawing a deep breath, he focused his entire mind and thoughts on helping Sophia get out of this mess and with a last prayer, placed his palm on her forehead.

Sophia could subconsciously hear voices from her surroundings. She could barely make it out as her body protested against the crackling of bones as it fought to change. It felt as if a million nails were being drummed into her spine. She couldn't stand it anymore; she just wanted it to stop.

But there it was, the thread of hope. The voices of her father, Sherman and Luke. She wanted to call out to them, but her throat was too dry.

She could feel Luke's soothing voice and hands. She could feel his hand on her forehead and suddenly she saw this bright shining light. It was as if Luke had somehow found a way to get into this dark place with her! He was actually risking his life for her. Luke's hands wrapped around her waist and his lips lightly brushed against her neck. He was trying to whisper something and she concentrated on what it was.

But the darkness was slowly and surely pulling her away. Gathering on the last amount of strength she had, she fought to surge forward and grab hold of the words coming from him.

"Soph, you have to stop fighting this. The wolf has always been a part of you. Changing only means that you physically embrace the wolf. You've already done so mentally. No matter what your dad has said, being a skinwalker has it's advantages. I know you've already felt some of those advantages like a better eyesight and sensitive hearing. Sophia, I'm begging you. Let the wolf roam free. I love you and I can't bear to lose you."

Suddenly it was as if everything made sense. The dreams, the feelings... everything. Sophia knew that Luke truly meant what he had said. She was his mate, now and forever. She realized that the currents pulling her down had ceased. The darkness was still.

She heard the padding of paws and out of the darkness a snowy pure white wolf walked out. It stared at her straight on. This time she wasn't scared. She instinctively knew that this was her inner wolf. It had been there in her core soul all this time. Slowly, Sophia reached out to touch the wolf and felt the blinding white light as she connected pushing her upwards.

Sherman and Matt rushed into the room when they heard the howling. The relief on their faces turned into surprise when they saw the pure white wolf lying on the bed. Luke was on the floor having passed out from the exhaustion caused by the mental link with Sophia. Matt let out a sigh of relief as the wolf shifted back and Sophia looked up at him. "I did it dad."

"Well, Sophia has certainly sprung up a little surprise on us. Who would have thought that a second white would be born in this century. Sophia, I'm going to have to ask you to keep your pelt color a secret from the rest of the pack, even Luke, for the time being. At least until I figure this out. We wouldn't want the pack getting worried and put you in danger. Now you might want to get some rest. Matt if you could lend me a hand, we'll try to transfer Luke onto the couch. You wouldn't want the savior of your daughter's life all sore in the morning now, do you?"

When Sophia awoke in the morning, the first thing she realized was the aching pain all over her body. Her head was throbbing as if she was going through a major hangover. Groaning, she dragged herself out of the large bed, surveying the strange room. Padding out into the living room, her breath caught when she saw the sleeping form on the couch.

So Luke really had helped her get through this. A smile formed on her lips as she noticed how angelic he looked when he was sleeping. Slowly, she dropped down to study his features closer.

Luke opened his eyes to catch a pair of honey brown eyes staring back at him. Relief flooded him and before he realized it he had grabbed Sophia into a strangling hug.

"Hey, you shouldn't try to kill me so fast after saving my life last night. A flipped girl has to breath too you know!" Sophia said laughingly.

Reluctantly Luke released her. He surveyed her from top to toe. She hadn't realized it yet, but she was as naked as the day she was born. Flipping had only added the allure to her. She didn't need her glasses anymore and her cheeks had a healthy flush to it. Her body seemed firmer than before.

Sophia felt a flush creeping into her cheeks when she became aware at just what Luke was staring at. Her eyes rounding, she pulled on the throw that lay across his abdomen to try and cover herself.

Regretting her action immediately when it became apparent that Luke was not wearing a stitch under it. Laughing, Luke pulled the blushing Sophia to sit beside him.

"I must have left my jeans in the forest when I made the mad dash with a screaming chick in my arms."

His voice became serious when he turned to face her.

"Soph, you realize that everything I said to you was true. You're my mate now."

Slowly, he drew his face closer to her until it was only inches away.

"Accept me Sophia Donner," he pleaded before capturing her lips in a sweet kiss.

To his surprise, Sophia shoved him off the couch.

"Get your playboy lips off me Cates. I'm just grateful that you weren't selfish for once and decided to save my life and not to mention the agony I was in. That doesn't me I automatically join the line of bitches waiting for you to stick your tongue and dick in them!"

"Sophia, what?! I told you I loved you didn't I."

"_Yes, you did. And I may even love you too. But I still haven't forgotten what and who you have been going around and doing. Now if you excuse me, I'm starving and I need some breakfast. If your waiting for a thank you, you can have it. But don't expect anything more."_


	3. Chapter 3 Love Blossoms

**Chapter 3 – Love blossoms. **

Sophia Donner stretched languidly on her bed after a good night's sleep. She couldn't believe that it was already a week since she had been through hell and back. A whole week since she had become one of the wolven. A knock drew her attention to the doorway where her dad was standing comically with an apron which said "Burnt food chefs anonymous" (a gift from Sophia last Christmas) holding a spatula in one hand and a pan of what vaguely resembled charcoal bacon bits. Smothering a laugh just in time, she suddenly realized that her father had been going around with dark circles under his eyes.

"_You sure you want to start school today? A few more days rest wouldn't hurt you know. Anyway I don't think that the bacon's gonna come off the pan, why don't you grab a bite at the Diner?"_

Matt smiled slightly at his daughter. She was looking so much more alive these past few days. Maybe things would not be as bad as he had thought it would be. Her flipping had proven to him in some way that he couldn't control everything no matter how much he wanted to.

As he was turning to go, he caught a Luke's scent in the wind. That boy must be waiting in the bushes until he left the house. Matt knew that he had being doing so ever since Sophia had returned home from Sherman's cabin.

Although Matt didn't truly like the boy sniffing around his daughter, he had to grudgingly accept that he couldn't deny what Sherman had said. The boy did after all share the same feelings as Sophia and he had so far protected Sophia from the rest of the Pack.

Sophia was just walking out of the shower when Lucas Cates jumped through her open window and landed on all fours, slightly startling her. She watched as the wolfish grin on his face transformed and he was now giving her a cocky grin.

"_You know you should have waited. I wouldn't have minded sharing that shower."_

"_Get real Luke. When are you going to give up being a pestering fly anyway? Are you too dumb to get point already... I'm not interested."_

"_Sophia, how many ways do I have to tell you I love you and I want us to be together."_

Luke retrieved a pocket knife from his jeans and before Sophia could step away, he swiped at her chest, drawing a line of blood.

"_Luke! Are you psycho?"_

"_No Soph, this is the last way I can think of to make you realize how much I love you and want you to be my mate forever. I'm going to make a blood oath to you and you know that in our pack, that is forever binding."_

With that, he slit his palm and put it to her chest. Mixing the blood (A/N: Yes, I know that is how diseases are spread, but remember they're superhuman wolven, it won't affect them.)

"_Luke, you didn't. You do know that once you do this, by pack laws we will be forever tied together. Sigh, I guess you have been telling the truth. I just cant believe it yet."_

Slowly, he inched forward, coming up and drawing her in a sweet kiss. Even if she didn't want to admit it, ever since her flip, Luke had visited her every day, cheering her up with his teasing and she had to admit that it was time to acknowledge the relationship that they were in. She knew she wanted him as much as he wanted her. As much as she wanted to blame it on beastly urges, it was so much more than that.

"_Luke, I have to know right now. If I accept you, where does that put Prestley? I'm going back to school today and I don't want to face the Pack kids and not know where I stand."_

"_Soph, forget Prestley. You know that she doesn't mean anything to me. Today is going to be the start of a new beginning. Relax. Everything will be fine. You'll be truly accepted now that you've flipped and you know that."_

The tapping of Matt Donner's boots on the hardwood floor sent a look of chagrin on Luke's face._ "Well, looks like I've got to run. See ya at school. I'll be waiting." _

By the time her dad had opened the door, Luke had already vanished through the billowing curtains.

Sophia drew a deep breath as she approached the high school. Thankfully she spotted Sarah waiting for her on the steps and she jogged up to join her. She was instantly glad that she had Sarah as a friend. No matter how different Sophia had always been, being the half-breed and all, Sarah had always stood by her.

"_Thanks for the moral support. I feel like I really need it right now. I have absolutely no idea how the day is going to turn out." _

The change in the atmosphere of the locker room was almost immediate. Sophia felt like a hundred pairs of eyes were watching her every move. She felt a hand on her shoulder and glanced back.

Sarah was staring at something down the hallway and she followed her gaze. What she saw was unbelievable. Right in front of her locker, there was a really touching scene going on. Prestley was enjoyably sucking out Luke's lips.

Sophia felt the anger in her boil. Taking her steps slowly she moved towards them. The hill kids stopped and slowly drew close. They instinctively knew that something was going to happen.

Calmly, Sophia stopped opposite the couple and leaned back against the opposite locker. With a couldn't care less attitude, she glanced at her watch, then in a swift move she grabbed Prestley's hair in a death grip, hauling her off Luke and hurtling her in the air until she landed with a sickening thud against a row of lockers.

Amber flashing, Sophia sent a warning glance at Luke so that he step aside, she opened her locker. Retrieving her books, she caught Luke's pleading eyes as he sent a mental signal.

"_You know that I wasn't actively involved in that right? She jumped on me before I could stop her."_

Holding out her palm, Sophia slowly said,"_If I believed that you were responsible for that little show, you wouldn't be standing here." _

Turning with both hands clasping, they walked down the hallway to their class. Someone behind them broke the silence by clapping and soon, the whole hallway was reverberating with the sounds of cheering. Sophia Donner was finally accepted into the pack.

Sophia couldn't believe it. She had actually thrown Prestley across the hallway. For the first time in her life, she felt good about the powers that she now possessed. But what she also couldn't believe was that sitting right next to her was Lucas Cates. Or, that his hands were slowly rubbing her right thigh causing a warmness to form in her belly.

They were in biology and even though it was her favorite subject, she hadn't heard a word Sherman had said in the past hour. Her thoughts were disturbed when a soft voice whispered in her ear.

"_I thought I was the one who was gonna have to do the claiming. Guess you beat me to it."_

Luke chuckled at the look of confusion on Sophia's face.

"_You just announced to the whole pack that you were laying a claim on me by sending Prestley flying. Why did you think they were cheering? You just put yourself in the position as the Alpha's bitch. But I don't mind one bit. I like my women feisty."_

"Shut up Luke."

And with that, Sophia grabbed her thick textbook and hit him smack in the middle of his solar plexus.

"Oww, did you have to do that? When I said feisty, I didn't mean THAT ferocious."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her close until she was almost halfway across his lap on the bench. He was about to take things a little further when he suddenly realized that the whole class was watching them. Sophia had stopped struggling and was now staring at the table blushing.

"_And that class was Mr Cates and Ms Donner proving that it also takes a bit of chemistry before the whole process turns biological."_

Sherman smiled and winked at them. The whole class burst out laughing. Luckily the bell rang and they were saved from further embarrassment.

"Well I've got to run. I'll be in gym if you need me. Just send me a little telepathic message and I'll be there." Luke gave Sophia a slight peck on the cheek before dashing away.

Sarah caught up with Sophia as soon as Luke left her. Linking her arms with her best friend, she couldn't help but smiling. Sophia Donner was on top of the world today.


	4. Chapter 4 Tell Me

**Chapter 4 – Tell me**

Sophia stared at her mirror. Since she didn't need her glasses anymore, she had decided to invest in some makeup. She had put up her hair and was now wearing a light blue spaghetti strapped sundress. The dress clung to her body like second skin. She had been a little reluctant when Sarah had insisted she buy the dress but now she realized that the flip had also caused her body to firm and curve in all the right places.

"I wonder how Luke would like the new me?"

She wondered how Luke would like her new image. They were supposed to meet at the Hill's hangout. It would officially be their first date. Although if it had been up to her, this date would have been in a quieter setting other than the weekly rave. Glancing at the clock behind her, she took one last look at her reflection and then grabbed her purse before leaving the room. Sophia guessed that her dad was still out on duty and wouldn't be back until much later.

But it wasn't until she stepped out of her room that she realized how mistaken she was. Her dad was calmly sitting on the couch reading a paper. He looked up when she approached him.

"And where are you going dressed like that, Sophia?"

"The Rave."

"Sophia, I hope you know that I expect you to abide by the same rules. They haven't changed just because you flipped. You're still my little girl."

"Daddy, don't worry. I just need to have some fun. These last couple of weeks have been tough."

"Don't try to kid me, Sophia. They had to call the sheriff's department down at the last rave. Drunk kids and loud music, I just don't like it."

"Dad, you just have to trust me. Anyway, I'm not going for the Rave. I'm just supposed to meet Lucas there. I wont get drunk or do anything that bad. I am your daughter."

"Sophia... sigh, okay, I guess you are responsible enough. Its just all those other pack kids that I don't trust especially Lucas Cates. You're a big girl, its not like I can stop you. Just make sure you are back by curfew."

"Thanks dad. Don't worry so much. Your getting too much wrinkles."

As Sophia arrived at the Rave site something was wrong. The clearing was quieter as she reached it. She had expected the Rave to be on at full swing by the time she arrived. It wasn't until she drew nearer that she noticed the kids all gathered in a wide circle. They were cheering and somehow she could sense that Luke was involved.

Pushing her way through, she was shocked to find Luke and Stephen bashing and practically trying to kill each other. The rest of the pack hushed when they noticed her. Sophia jumped in and pulled the two boys apart. Both of them went staggering back, Stephen tripping and falling while Luke was about to confront the intruder who dared get involved until he noticed that it was Sophia. His gaze softened somewhat then hardened when Stephen got up.

"ENOUGH!!" Sophia screamed with a ferocity that made both of them back away.

Slowly, she walked up to Luke. She could see that he wasn't ready to back off yet. Sophia placed a restraining palm on his heaving chest.

"Forget it Luke." Sophia whispered, slipping the fingers of her other hand into the welcoming warmth of his huge hand.

"This is supposed to be our date. I'd hate to have to spend it nursing a half-dying little pup. I would have thought you'd have planned better things to do. And just so you know... I'm wearing only two socks, a slip and one more item under this dress."

She'd managed to distract him. "Which did you leave off? " he growled softly. "Top or bottom?"

Seductively, she licked her lips. "You figure it out." Sensing that he wasn't going to pursue Stephen any further, she started walking out of the circle, past the crowd. Luke followed her quietly, his hand still in hers. With one last glance, she turned around and addressed the rest of the Kids.

"I don't give a damn about what the fight was all about. But I'm sure the Elders would just love to know that the youth are a bunch of irresponsible misfits. That could have gotten out of hand and somebody, for god's sake, please help Stephen. He's a mess."

"And Luke. Why don't we go somewhere quiet so I can clean up that bulldog face of yours? I don't like my mates looking like they just had a facial appointment with a lawn-mower, you know."

Both Luke and Sophia wandered out a distance where the music was so faint that it could hardly be heard at all. Sitting on the grass and pulling Sophia down with him, Luke looked into her eyes. They were strangely soothing and caring with a mix of something... concern. Slowly, Sophia drew some tissue paper from her purse. Trying to dab the rivulets of blood on his face from where Stephen had clawed him, Sophia sighed. Catching her hand and pulling it away, Luke said,

"Look, forget it. The wounds aren't that deep. They'll disappear in half an hour or so."

Luke turned his gaze on to the shining stars in the sky. Sophia clasped her hand in his.

"Luke, what was that all about? As far as I know, you don't go around fighting a friend like an enemy."

"It was nothing, okay. Drop it."

Sophia drew in a deep breath at the sudden harshness in Luke's words. Suddenly she felt her anger come to the surface.

"Fine. Don't tell me everything. You come in to my life, spewing this whole bullshit about us being meant for each other and how now we'll be together forever. We've even joined blood. But you know what, if you're supposed to be my mate, then how come I know, hmm... just about zilch about you?"

"What do you mean? We've known each other since we were kids. You know who I am."

"Yeah, I know that you're Lucas Cates. The big shot son of two Alphas and probably a future Alpha in the making. Bad Boy of Wolf Lake High. I don't give a damn about all that. I have never given a damn about this stupid image you try so hard to portray. You never have had the decency to tell me about the real you. So much for mental telepathy. I have no idea what goes on in your head. Your aspirations, ambitions and dreams."

"Well... you want to know about my ambitions and aspirations. I have NONE! I'm not as privileged as you were to dream. I knew from day one that I was fated to be stuck here in Wolf Lake. I knew that I would grow up, grow old and die in Wolf Lake. And since we're on the grounds of total honesty now, I'll tell you something else. I was willing to fight a friend in order to defend YOUR HONOR! Apparently there are some people out there who think a half-breed ungulate even though she has flipped is not good enough for their future Alpha!"

Luke felt his simmering blood die down immediately when he took a chance glance at Sophia and saw her eyes shimmering with tears.

"Oh, baby. I didn't mean it. It just came out that's all. You know I do crazy things when I'm mad."

Luke put his arms around Sophia. He felt moist tears wet his neck and the collar of his shirt.

"No, Luke. I'm the one who should be apologizing."

Sophia drew back and smiled. "I mean, we're supposed to be on our first date now. All that communicate with your partner stuff should only come after the wedding."

Luke leaned back and lay on the ground. Propping his head up, he gave her a cocky grin and said, "Yeah. Guess we're off to an early start. We've skipped a couple of stages and started to act like old geezers. What say we go back a couple of stages? I know a stage which is pretty interesting."

Sophia laughed out and jumped on top of him. "You do huh? Well I have a stage in mind as well."

With a quick turn Luke was on top of her. Sophia felt incredibly delicate beneath him, fragile and breakable. He sent butterfly kisses from her forehead right down to her shoulders. He could feel Sophia tracing his back with her fingers.

He took his time, warming her cool skin with his hands and mouth, lighting a fire that would burn bright enough to engulf them both. When she rewarded his patience with the sweetest of responses, he peeled the hem of her dress upwards, uncovering silky smooth skin. He touched the spot where delicate ankles met trim calves, and her eyes drifted close, a soft sigh melting off her lips. His fingers danced higher, over her knees to the enticing curve of her thigh, pausing.

His breath grew harsh with need. His control wouldn't last much longer, he realized sparing her a brief glance. What he saw stopped him cold. Her honey gaze met his with such a mix of need and anxiety, it threatened to unman him. And suddenly he knew he'd be making a terrible mistake if he didn't stop. Reluctantly, his hand slid away. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue.

"Why'd you stop?" She moaned as her eyes flew open at his silence.

Luke took in Sophia's appearance. Her face was flushed and she was now consciously trying to tug her dress down. Her hair was a mess and the odd leaf or two were entangled in it. Getting onto his feet, Luke pulled Sophia up with him. Noticing that her dress was too thin and also by the fact that he was deeply aroused by the sight of her dress straps slowly falling over her shoulders, he quickly shrugged off his jacket and wrapped her in it. Helping her to comb out her hair, he said,

"It's getting late. Your dad might be looking for you. I'll drop you home."

Sophia was surprised at the sudden coldness in Luke's voice. She was still slightly embarrassed at what had happened. Oh god, she had almost become another Prestley if Luke hadn't stopped it. And she had wanted more if Luke hadn't the good mind to stop when he had!

As she got down from the car in front of her house, she turned and noticed that Luke's knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel in a death grip.

"Goodnight Luke. See you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. Bye."

And with those words, Luke was speeding off down the road leaving Sophia gaping.

Hours later, Luke was staring up at the blank ceiling, now lying on his bed. Sighing, he closed his eyes trying to get some sleep. He couldn't believe how close he had come to making love to Sophia in the woods tonight.

Something else was also bothering him. Until that moment, he had truly believed that his so-called obsession with her would end when he got he body. But now, he realized that it was so much more, he wanted not only her body but her mind, heart and soul as well. Lucas Cates had finally realized that he wanted Sophia Donner's love as well. And to do so, he had to be the guy that she wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Change

**Chapter 5 - Change**

Sophia tried to hide her hurt as she noticed Luke turn the corner again. Was it just a coincidence or is he avoiding me? She hadn't seen Luke's shadow for nearly a week now, since that night. Every time she saw him, he went in the other direction. What game is he playing?

Just as she was about to close her locker, she noticed Timmy looking a bit perplexed standing next to her. Timmy was one of the shyest people she knew. She used to help him out with his algebra before this whole becoming wolven thing got her busy.

"_Hi Timmy. How's it going? You doing okay in your algebra?"_

"_Actually Sophia, I know that you're probably busy with Luke Cates and you could just tell me that... erm, I need some help with my algebra assignment. Would you mind helping me?"_

"_Sure Timmy. No problem. How about I meet you at the Diner tonight? Say around seven?"_

"_Yeah. Hey Sophia, thanks."_

Just then she noticed Luke walking right past her. She made sure that she was heard when she said

"You know Timmy, I'm looking forward to meeting you tonight. Consider it a date."

---

Later that night, Sophia was in the Diner tutoring Timmy. She noticed that the hill kids were looking particularly murderous at them. Luke still hadn't arrived.

Speak of the devil, there he was coming in. Dammit what is that bitch Prestley doing right next to him?

Ignoring him, Sophia swung her concentration to what Timmy had been saying.

Red flashed in his eyes when Luke saw them both together. So he leaves her alone for just a few days and she goes running off to the next male in the vicinity. A poor choice of male specimen at that. Striding across the room he lifted the little brat out of his chair smoothly and sent him flying across the room.

"Luke. What the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

Wincing at the tone in Sophia's voice, he turned around slowly. Only to find her flashing amber eyes.

"Sophia, so help me god. You better not be up to anything like last time with that Scott dude. If I find you running around with another useless ungulate male, you wouldn't like what happens."

"What would happen Luke? And who are you to come around and tell me who I can be with?"

"I'm your mate. You're my woman and that comes with a certain amount of respect towards me."

"Excuuse me. Your WOMAN? Of all the chauvinistic things to say. Your just full of it Lucas Cates. You have been avoiding me for the whole of last week and you have the balls to say that. You may be self-proclaimed Alpha over the rest of your bratpack. But I'm not one of them. Oooh, you make me so mad! Just you see, there'll be dancing naked clowns on my desk before I ever speak to you. And Luke, you better stay away from me and my ungulate friends or you will regret the day we met."

Sophia gathered the slightly shocked Timmy and stomped out of the Diner fuming. Luke stared at the swinging door. Damnit he knew he'd regret saying that. Of all the wrong things to do when your trying to woo your woman, that must top the list.

P/S to self, never call Sophia my Woman to her face again.

---

Luke sighed as Sophia purposely turned around and headed the other way when she saw him coming down the hall. It had been already two long days since Sophia had imposed the silent treatment on him. He watched her disappearing form until he noticed that Prestley had sidled up to him.

"_Luke, all of us can see that Sophia isn't going to go back to you. Forget her. But, I know something that can help you with that."_

Prestley slowly began to rub his lower back, her hands moving downwards. Luke practically leaped out of the way. Prestley pouted.

Damn that Sophia, how did she manage to cast a spell on our Alpha?

She had to win Luke back through any means. She wasn't about to let some half-breed take her place as the Alpha's mate.

"_You know Luke, there is one way you can possibly get Sophia back. You could make her jealous_."

Luke turned around to face Prestley. For the first time, she had actually said something intelligent.

"_You're willing to help me get Sophia back?"_

"_It will be my pleasure."_

---

Sophia watched as Luke and Prestley cozied up once again at the Diner. Damn Lucas Cates. Did he have to come to the Diner every night with that Bitch to show off? And did he have to sit in her section every single time?

Sophia was fuming at that grin Prestley was having on her face. She was fairly tempted to walk up there and wipe that grin off Prestley. Glancing at the clock, she realized her shift was almost over. Catching up with Michelle, the other waitress on duty, she got her to cover Luke's table and went to grab her purse and leave.

Luke watched as Sophia walked out of the Diner. So much for Prestley's plan. Sophia hadn't responded to it the way he hoped she would. It had been more than two weeks. This nonsense had to stop now or he couldn't stand being without Sophia any longer. Pushing Prestley away, he got to his feet and strode out as well.

Sophia got home slightly later since she had decided to break her dad's order and go for a run. Both her dad and Sherman still insisted she keep her pelt color under wraps until Sherman figured it out.

But the run hadn't worked as she had hoped it would. If anything, she only thought about Luke even more. His cheeky grin, those green eyes and the way his lips felt on hers. Chucking her purse on the bed, she switched on the light. A lone white sheet pinned to the back of her door caught her eye. Worry crept into her eyes as she read it.

** If you want Lucas Cates alive, you'll come to the meeting cabin alone. Do not alert your father, or I promise you, the next time you meet Cates, it will be in a morgue. **

Quickly, grabbing her dad's pistol that she kept in her drawer, she rushed out of the house.

Oh god, if something happens to Luke, I'll never forgive myself

In the night, the cabin was creepily quiet. Only the sounds of crickets broke the monotony. Softly treading the ground, she rapped on the door. The door swung open as she tried the knob. The cabin was filled with darkness. Slowly Sophia walked in. Her new wolven senses instantly picked up that someone was in the cabin.

"Hello?" Sophia whispered.

Sophia's eyes grew wide with worry. What could have possibly happened to Luke? She wanted him. Heaven help her, she suddenly realized that she couldn't live without Lucas Cates. She needed his strength and tenderness and love.

Why hadn't she just told him the truth when she had a chance? How could she risk losing the most important person in her life over something as stupid as him calling her his woman? She bent her head, her breath catching on a sob. No, Luke had to be okay. Pushing her senses further, she tried to recognize the scent. It was strongly familiar.

Suddenly, behind her something hit the floor with a soft thud. She spun around with a gasp. Her wolf instincts immediately coming to the surface. A boot lay on its side, spotlighted by a ray of moonlight escaping from a crack in the window.

From the darkness, its partner came flying through the air, landing near her feet, followed by a shirt. Sophia instantly recognized the shirt as Luke's. A belt fell to the floor. And then a pair of jeans. Instantly, she knew that Luke was the one who had sent her the note.

"Luke," she cried out laughingly. Relief flooding her system. "What are you doing?" Jazz music floated through the air and suddenly the dim lights came on.

"Why, making good on our bet of course." Luke growled.

Sophia covered her mouth with her hand. Luke was standing on the dining table, his body gloriously naked spare for a round red clown's nose. He gave her a wolfish grin and slowly gyrated his hips.

"You made me come all the way up here just to watch you dance naked on the table? Right now? You are so going to get in trouble," she scolded him.

"Yeah, dance, beg, plead pathetically... anything to get you back. Now, I think you'd really like my special table solo. Unless you have a better place for me to dance like this."

Luke answered her, a devilish glint entering his eyes. Laughter rang throughout the cabin. Sophia sent a coy mental note to Luke.

I have a much better place

Luke was momentarily taken aback as Sophia walked up to him and climbed onto the table. Pulling him down with her, she captured his mouth in a claiming kiss.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I've missed you Lucas Cates."

"And I've missed you too. Promise me we won't let anything this stupid break us up again."

"Definitely. The next time I'll just bash you up until you can't speak."

The both of them lay horizontal on the table. Their kisses grew frantic. Trying to regain control, Luke tried to pull back only to have Sophia stop him.

"I'm ready Luke. I want to take the next step."

"Sophia, are you sure? Once we do this, we can't look back."

"Yes, Luke. I haven't been surer of anything in my life."

---

Luke opened his eyes to the morning sunlight. Had last night really happened? He was about to stretch when he realized there was a pair of arms hugging him tightly. Sophia's arms. Damn this felt good. He wouldn't mind having to wake up to that feeling every day. He smiled as he took in the sleeping person curled up against him. Her hair was slightly disheveled, the sunlight highlighting it. Her skin felt silky smooth against his chest. Her breathing pattern changed, alerting him to the fact that she was awake.

"Morning babe."

Sophia smiled a sleepy smile and looked up. Honey brown eyes met jade green ones. Last night was one of the best in her life. Although she had reservations earlier about losing her virginity, she was glad that she had shared it with Luke. Only he could bring out feelings in her that she never knew she had before.

"So what did you have planned for today?"

"Nothing much, just some reading, a date with my gorgeous ungulate boyfriend later and oh, avoiding you."

"Well, guess you'll have to change your plans then. You can tell your ungulate boyfriend to shove off too. I don't plan on leaving you alone today... Or any other."

"And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Enough talking. I'm starving."

"Too bad. I had other things in mind. Things that would mean us staying in this spot for the rest of the morning."


	6. Chapter 6 Runaway

**Chapter 6 – Runaway **

Sophia couldn't wipe the silly grin off her face as she walked down the hallway. Luke had sneaked in to give her a birthday surprise that morning and landed face to face with her dad. What really shocked them both was that her dad had calmly walked out the room before shouting out to Luke

"I don't expect the two of you to be late for school. Oh, and Cates, if you are going to make this a daily habit, please use the front door next time."

Things couldn't be more perfect. Her dad had finally accepted Luke. Sherman had sent her a note that he had discovered her role as white. And best of all, her relationship with Luke was blossoming tremendously. After all her problems before the flip, life certainly seemed better after it.

Luke fingered the velvet box in his pocket. He hoped to surprise Sophia with it. And most importantly, he hoped that Sophia would make him the happiest man that walked the earth by accepting it. He knew that Sophia was still a human in many ways. He just had to convince her that they had already committed to each other when they became mates.

This was just a formality to be done. They already had done the important ritual of sharing blood way before their first date. However, he was ready to give Sophia more time if she needed it. Man, he was running late. Hearing the bell, he jogged up the steps to see if he could find her.

Sophia was waiting for Luke during lunch break at their usual spot. Since he was running late,

she supposed she better get a read on their history assignment. Suddenly, a shadow drew across the open pages of the textbook. Smiling she glanced up thinking it was Luke. Her smile died down when she found herself staring at Prestley, the last person she wished to have an encounter with today.

"Sophia, I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you, Prestley."

"Please, it's important. I really need to tell you this."

"Okay, what is it?"

"Not here. Lets go to the bleachers. No one will disturb us there."

"Fine. Lead the way."

Sophia was beginning to get suspicious at Prestley's behavior. She didn't usually act like a meek lamb. Something was up and Sophia had a bad feeling that it had something to do with Luke.

"Sophia. I'm sorry."

"What? Why are you sorry?"

"I'm going to have to tell you this. You're the only one who can help me."

"Tell me what Prestley?"

"Sophia..." Prestley broke in a sob.

"Sophia, I'm pregnant."

"What? Anyway it's not like I'm surprised that it happened to you."

"That's cruel to say Sophia. Even for you. I came to you for help."

"Sigh, okay Prestley. Do you at least know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"Well, you should tell him. Pack laws clearly state that the father of the baby should take responsibility. If he doesn't want to, take the matter up with Vivian."

"That's why I need your help."

"Me? What does this have to do with me?" Sophia got a very bad feeling about this conversation suddenly.

"Who is the father Prestley?" Sophia demanded, her voice getting slightly louder.

"Lu.. Lucas Cates."

Sophia felt as if she had been punched in the gut. All the air in her lungs seemed to whoosh out in one go.

"When?" Sophia whispered softly.

Sensing Sophia's weakening, Prestley let it out in one go.

"The week when you were ignoring Luke. Please Sophia, you've got to help me. Break up with Luke. You yourself know that he will have to shoulder this responsibility too. For the sake of my baby, please let Luke go."

Sophia didn't know what to say. Turning around so Prestley wouldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes, she ran. Sophia ran until she reached the clearing in the woods. She was out of breath by the time she got there.

Kneeling, she let out a shout of despair. How could Luke do such a thing to her? Were all his promises fake? Sophia felt betrayed. Anger swelled up inside of her. She had sworn back then that she would never let Lucas Cates break her heart again, but she had let it happen.

God, of all the things, he had gotten Prestley pregnant. As son of the Alpha he would be forced to marry her. And then what? The whole town could sit and laugh at how the half-breed had been used. The falling darkness alerted her to the fact that she had been sitting in the woods for hours. Wiping away the tears that still coursed of the ground, she got up and brushed the dirt off her jeans.

Sophia knew that she couldn't stay and watch all her recently built dreams shatter when Luke and Prestley got married. This was the last straw. She would forever be known as the half-breed in Wolf Lake. She couldn't start anew if she had to be witness to Luke and Prestley's supposedly perfect family. Luke becoming the Alpha with Prestley at his side. Little Lukes which were not a part of her running around the town. Sophia made up her mind then and there. There was only one solution for her to salvage what was left of her sanity.

---

The black car swerved round the bend in a screech. Knuckles white as she clenched the steering wheel, Sophia put her foot to the gas pedal and accelerated the car. As far as she was concerned, her main aim was to put as much distance as she could between her and Wolf Lake.

She had been driving for 3 hours straight already. Around her, darkness began to blanket the surroundings. The flickering of a neon sign signaled a Diner and Gas Station not far away. The gas gauge began to blink red as the arrow neared the dangerous level. Sophia sighed. If she was to carry on driving all night long, she might as well stop to fill up now and grab some coffee.

The Diner was pretty empty with the exception of a lone trucker sitting at the counter. Chucking her bag on the booth seat, Sophia slid in.

"_So what'll it be love?"_

"_A cup of coffee, black and a ham sandwich to go."_

"_Coming right up."_

Sophia stared out of the window. She had no idea where to head after this. Her whole life had been spent in Wolf Lake and apart from her uncle in Italy, she had no one else around. Plus, she didn't have much money on her, just what she had managed to save from working at the Diner. Even that, she guessed would last her a month tops.

What was she to do? Sophia sighed and felt the tears threatening to spill. Swiping her eyes with her sleeve, she stared at the empty carpark through the window angrily. This was all Lucas Cates and that bitch Prestley's fault. A cup of coffee was being placed on the table and Sophia dug into her purse to pay. Looking up to pay the waitress, she was shocked to see Sherman Blackstone sitting across her.

"That's okay. This coffee's on the house."

"Sss..herman. What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you that. You've wandered a bit to far from Wolf Lake tonight haven't you?"

Sophia bent her head and stared at the tabletop. She couldn't let Sherman take her back to Wolf Lake, she knew she just couldn't. She tried to find the words to explain but was drawing a blank.

"Sophia, the decisions you make are yours. As keeper of the pack, I'm supposed to protect it. And you are part of that pack, whether you like it or not. However, I also don't think that you'll jeopardize the pack in any way if you were by any chance planning of leaving."

"How did you know?"

"They don't call me wise keeper for nothing. Anyway, have you decided where you are going to go? The world is a big place."

"No... I didn't actually think things through before leaving. But I know I can't stay there anymore. I have to get out of Wolf Lake. I need some time away."

"I know about things down the future that you couldn't even imagine about. I've already foreseen you leaving and more importantly your return. Therefore, I understand the importance of your decision."

"But the pack. The Alpha. My dad. They won't let me leave. They'll definitely try to track me down and drag me back. I'm a white. They'll force me to return just like Ruby."

"Don't worry. Only your father and I know that you are a white. The town will merely carry on assuming that you left because you were a half-breed. Half of them don't even know you had flipped. As for your dad, I'll assure and advice him that you need to be left alone for now."

"I trust you Sherman, but just tell my dad not to worry. I'll be fine."

"Well, it's getting late. You and I better get moving. I wouldn't be surprised if your father has the whole town searching for you. Here, go down to San Francisco and head to this address. You'll be able to board there and have someone to take care of you. She's a good friend of mine. Take care Sophia and don't worry, I won't tell anyone where you are. You can come back when you are ready. However I have only one condition on keeping my mouth shut. Keep in regular contact with me, my email address is on the back of the card."

"Thanks Sherman. I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

"Just don't ever forget where you came from and who you are."

In a blink, he was gone. Sophia flipped the white card in her hands. She smiled as she read the barely legible scrawl. Sherman's email address was funnily enough the last thing she would have expected. indeed. Grabbing her bag and the coffee, she jogged out of the Diner and in no time was on the road heading to San Francisco.

---

Luke panted as he raced through the woods trying to pick up Sophia's scent. After she had not shown up to meet him, he had spent the rest of the day searching for her. Sophia's scent around Wolf Lake was very weak, almost as if she hadn't been here in the last 5 hours. Worry gnawed in his gut. He was at his wits end when he finally reached the station. If there was anyone else who knew where Sophia was, it had to be Matt Donner.

Sheriff Donner was not a happy man. For the last 2 hours, he had been trying to contact his daughter but to no avail. He paced furiously around the station. He had gone home early today to take Sophia out for a birthday dinner only to find her missing and her room looking like it had been ransacked.

"Molly, any updates?"

"Nope, still the same. No one has seen your daughter since this afternoon."

"Dammit, I'm going out to search for her. Radio me if you have any news."

Matt stomped over to the door and swung it open only to nearly collide with Lucas Cates.

"I can't find her anywhere. The school, diner, your house, the woods...even her scent has faded. She's far, I can sense it and she's not even answering my mental calls."

Fury rose in Matt's eyes and it turned to that familiar amber coloring. Grabbing the boy by the scruff of his neck, he flung him inside.

"You better tell me everything that has happened with my daughter in the last 24 hours or you're not going to leave here alive."

"E..everything was just great. I was supposed to meet her after school, but she didn't show up."

Matt ran his fingers through his hair. As much as he would like to blame Luke for Sophia's disappearance, he could see in the boy's eyes that he was just as worried about Sophia being gone.

"Hey, Matt, you better teach your daughter to respect the speed limit. I just saw her driving hell bent out of Wolf Lake."

"What!!"

John Kanin took a step back when he saw the fury in Matthew Donner's eyes.

"Well, I just thought she was going down to the next town to get something. Her birthday's today right?"

Matt took a few deep breaths trying to regain his composure. Okay, Sophia hadn't been kidnapped or anything like that. But where was she going without telling him?

"When did you last see her, Kanin?"

"Around 4 hours ago at the Lupe Road exit."

Matt took a seat and sighed. Kanin looked at him sheepishly.

"Well... is she in trouble or anything? Damn, I'm still new to all this pack business but I have a feeling she wasn't supposed to be heading out of Wolf Lake anytime, was she?

"Well, well.. I see the party has already started. Any room for one more?"

Sherman chuckled when 3 puzzled faces looked up at him.

"I don't think the birthday girl will be about to make it though. But no point in wasting the cake."

"You know where Sophia has gone?"

"Yes and no. She's left Wolf Lake."

"What do you mean she's left Wolf Lake."

"Gone. Astalavista. Bye Bye."

"My patience is wearing thin Sherman. What do you know about this?"

"Sophia just needs some time alone right now. The pack doesn't need her. She deserves to see the world."

"What!!"

"And you'd better call off any search teams you have set out. I don't think she'd take it too lightly if anyone went after her. Matt I'll talk to you later when you've calmed down

---

It took Sophia practically all night before she reached San Francisco. Since she was unfamiliar to the place, she cruised down the road, looking for Heinemann Street. As if by some miracle, she felt like she was being guided to the spot. She was surprised when she arrived at the address Sherman had given her. It was an old mansion of sorts and by the side of the ornate gates stood two wolf statues. Creepily enough, as soon as the car pulled up, the gates swung back as if someone had already known she was coming. 

As she slowly drove the car through the gates, she couldn't help the chills creeping down her spine. That alone made here feel like turning and running all the way back to Wolf Lake. Stopping at the foyer, she gave her surroundings a thorough look.

Nope, still looks like something out of a haunted movie.

Slowly Sophia got out of the car, but hesitated when the heavy oak front doors was thrown open. However, no one was there.

Sophia practically jumped out of her shoes when suddenly a loud booming voice sounded.

"We have been expecting you Miss."

The source of the voice turned out to be a tall thin man, who weirdly enough looked like the butler of Addams Family, from behind the open car boot. He was already lugging her bags into the house.

"_Madam has been waiting for you in the parlor."_

"_Uuuhh... maybe I should just come back another time."_

"_Through that door please, Miss Donner."_

"_How did you..?"_

Sophia was practically shoved through an opening in what seemed to be a bookcase. The door shut behind her.

Okay Soph, calm down. Sherman wouldn't have sent you to Mrs Frankenstein, would he?

She jumped when a soft feminine voice spoke from the corner of the dim room.

"_Miss Donner, I was expecting you earlier. Sherman called me to inform me that you were coming. How was your trip?"_   
Sophia stepped forward prepared to meet some haughty old lady but was surprised to see someone who looked like a very homely person. She was small in size and slightly plump with her graying hair fixed in a bun. She had a welcoming smile and was wearing a T-shirt and jeans. She also looked like a close relation of Sherman's.   
"_Well, don't just stand there. Come closer to the fire and make yourself comfortable. The journey must have been tiring."_   
"_Uh, sure. If you wouldn't mind, who are you?"_   
"_Oh, I forgot the introductions, didn't I? Must be the age. Well, I'm Edie, Sherman's sister. Now I understand that you will be staying in San Francisco for some time. I insist that you stay with me, dear. After all, it gets very lonely in this big mansion. I wouldn't mind a little company."_   
"_Th..thank you maam. I don't know how long I'll be here though. Did Sherman tell you why I'm here?"_   
"_Please, call me Edie. Sherman did mention something but what's important is that at least you got to leave Wolf Lake and see the outside world. Honestly, that pack is so old school. The community is so much more open know then it was before."_ "_You know about us then?"_ "_Of course dearie. Who doesn't? It's not like the wolven are the only creatures around you know. But in my opinion, that pack of yours are a bunch of loners and scared of the outside world. Humph, even the vampires have come out."_

"_Did you just say vampires? Are there really vampires out there?"_

"You really haven't been taught much past the pack matters, have you? I thought Sherman would have known better. Well, yes, there are vampires, lamia, witches and other shapeshifters in this world. It's not just the wolf pack and humans. Enough of that for now. Its getting late, and you look like you need to get some rest. Edgar will show you your room. If you need anything, Edgar will be able to assist you."

"_Goodnight Edie. And thank you."_

---

Sophia woke up with the sun shining bright through the window and birds chirping cheerfully. She had been to tired to notice the room yesterday, but in the morning light, the room looked cozy. The walls were painted a light blue and the room was fairly large. A knock on the door drew her out of her investigation. Edgar stepped in the room carrying a tray. Funny, he didn't look all that scary now although he was still dressed in the full suit. In fact he seemed less formal and his eyes shone in a friendly sort of way.

"Miss Donner, Edie thought you might like some breakfast."

"Thanks. I'm famished. By the way, please call me Sophia."

The tray was laden with muffins, scrambled eggs and bacon. A steaming hot mug of coffee was placed on the bedside table. Sophia dug in appreciatively; she hadn't been able to stomach much food on the journey over. After she finished her breakfast and managed to get a nice shower, she headed down the stairs in search of Edie.

"Ah Sophia, I hope you had a good sleep."

"Yes, I did. And thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious."

"Don't mention it. So, what do you plan to do while you're in San Francisco? Sherman thought that you might want to look into the colleges around here. I've seen the academic report that he faxed through. You should have no trouble getting in to any college of your choice. What courses are you interested in?

"Back in Wolf Lake, I had so much opportunity to just sit and study the stars, so I grew up wanting to do astrology. Up until a couple of months ago, that's what I thought I wanted. But now that it seems a reality, that I really get to go to college, wow, I haven't had a chance to really think about it. But Zoology always did sound great or maybe art. Haha, I really don't know Edie."

"Well, the Dean of San Francisco State is a good friend of mine. I could arrange an interview for you. I hear they have an excellent course in Zoology there."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Until then, I must insist you allow Edgar and I to take you sightseeing. San Francisco is a wonderful place and there's lots to see and do, especially for someone like you."

"When you put it that way, how can I say no? Sure. I'd love that."

"And I'd also like to introduce you to some of the other communities around. If you're up for it, Xandere Mallax, lord of the vampyre clan is having a ball tonight. I've been invited but I'm sure they'd love to have another guest. Especially since it's not always that they get a Wolf Lake Wolven amongst them."

"That sounds interesting. Alright."

----

A FEW WEEKS LATER

Sophia looked at the building with trepidation. Butterflies were fluttering in her stomach. Today, she would officially be starting her first year in college. Thanks to Edie, she had managed to get a place in San Francisco State University and she was going to finally live up her dreams of studying Zoology. She had even enrolled in night art classes.

The past few weeks had been great. Edie and Edgar had shown her the sights and what they missed, her new witch and vampire friends showed her. She was now thoroughly educated on not only the touristy spots in San Franc but the cool clubs and secret hangouts as well. Sophia was surprised at how the other communities had accepted her having learnt that there were only two surviving wolf packs left – hers and another in Siberia.

The buzz of excitement was all around her with students hurrying by as they raced to their classes. She studied her map then realizing she was headed in the wrong direction, she turned around. Bumping right into someone else. Sophia gasped as her file and books cluttered on the floor. Bending to retrieve it, she noticed suddenly that the stranger was helping her.

"_That's okay. It was my fault. I'm sorry."_

"_No, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm the one who should be apologizing."_

Sophia glanced up and was caught in the gaze of the bluest of eyes.

"_Hi, I'm Jared. Jared Gallagher."_

"_Sophia."_

"_Well, once again sorry Sophia. Maybe we'll bump into each other sometime. I've gotta run."_

Sophia watched as he got up and began to walk away. He had strawberry blond hair which was cut in a flip-flop sort of way. His body was firm and he had a nice ass. She guessed that he was a runner or some sort of sportsman. Sophia smiled to herself. He was very nice looking. She stopped her examination when suddenly an image of Lucas Cates entered her mind. Damn it! She was here to start anew. Luke was the last person that she needed to think about.

She got a glance at her wristwatch and let out a curse. Her first day in class and she was going to be late. Brushing of the dirt from her slacks, she hurried down the corridor. When she entered the lecture hall, she felt a hundred eyes on her.

"_Well, I'm glad that you were able to make some time from your busy schedule for us. Sit down! I do not tolerate tardiness, or you'll just have to find someone else's class."_

So much for making a good first impression, Sophia thought blushingly.

"_Hey, you. Sophia right. There's a place over here."_

Sophia turned at the whispered voice. It was Jared. She sat down in the seat next to his.

"_Man, it was my fault you were late wasn't it. I'll have to make it up to you. How about lunch after class?"_

"_Lunch? But I hardly know you."_

"_It's your first day. You'll have to get to meet new people. Plus, I already know your name and you already know mine. We can get to know each other over lunch. Whaddaya say? Surely you can't resist this irresistible charm of mine?"_

"_Okay, I'll do lunch. But that charm could use a bit more work."_

_---_

Sophia crunched the apple. She and Jared were sitting in the quad having their lunch.

"_So where are you from?"_

"_Around."_

"_Come on. Around is huge. Be more specific."_

"_It's a small town actually. You wouldn't know it."_

"_Cool. I'm born and bred here in San Francisco. So where are you staying?"_

"_With an aunt. But I'm looking around for an apartment."_

"_You're in luck. Turns out my housemate just left, so I have a room up for rent. You could lease it if you want."_

"_Thanks but no thanks. Besides, I don't think I'd feel comfortable staying with a guy. Call it small town mentality."_

"_Your loss. So why'd you choose this uni?"_

"_Fate chose it for me, I guess."_

"_You're one of those mysterious type of girl, aren't you. Don't worry, I get the message. You're not comfortable talking about yourself. Understood_."

"_It's not that. Let's just say I'm starting anew here. So, how's life in San Francisco like?"_

---

TWO MONTHS LATER

"_Hey Soph, hurry up. The game is going to start any time now."_

"_Calm down, Jared. I just need to lock up."_

"_Forget locking up, the apartment is on the 22nd floor and no one would bother. I however would be extremely bothered if I missed the pre-game cheerleaders routine."_

Sophia smiled to herself. If someone had told her two months ago that Jared and her would end up becoming best friends and housemates, she would have laughed. Jared was similar to Lucas Cates in many ways, at the same time completely different as well. A pang of dizziness hit Sophia then, as it always did when she thought about Lucas. But recently it was happening more often than ever.

While her life in San Francisco was the greatest time she ever had, Wolf Lake was never far from her mind. Maybe that's it, I'm just homesick. I'll go over to Edie's later to see if she has anything to cure this. Besides, I'm long overdue for a visit and Edgar has been bugging me to come and taste his new wine.

Jared's voice, broke through her revelry.

"Sophia what's taking you so long? You installing security alarms or something?. I'm warning you I wont wait. Then we'll see how you feel like walking 20 blocks to the field."

"Hold your horses Jared! Its not like those cheerleaders would give you the time of the day. I'm coming!"

She shouted at him as she began racing down the stairs. All of a sudden, she felt like a black hole was about to swallow her into the ground. With a groan, she fell to the floor with a thud.

"Sophia!! What's wrong? C'mon Soph, answer me."

---

The tapping at the door made him feel like someone was hitting his head with a sledgehammer. He grunted as the tapping stopped but the throbbing in his forehead didn't. Shifting to try to ease the pain, he forced an eye open at the sound of his mother's voice.

"_Lucas Cates. What is the meaning of this? Are you drunk?"_

Vivian Cates looked at the pathetic sight of her son, curled up in a fetal position on the floor. He had started consuming large amounts of alcohol since Sophia had left but she had thought it would only be temporary. For the first time, she had misjudged the situation. Stepping over the mess of beer cans and vodka bottles, she hauled her son up to his feet. He could barely lift his head up and his eyes were bloodshot. He gave a growl at being disturbed.

"_Look at me, Luke! I've had enough of this. You are going to march into the bathroom and take a long cold shower. I want to see you in my study in 20 minutes. And no excuses."_

He could only slump back against the wall once his mother had left the room. He hadn't been in school for more than a month. He just couldn't stand being able to do anything when he had lost Sophia. In the beginning, he had tried to go after her but he was strictly forbidden to do so by Sherman and his mother. The waiting had gotten too long and he had turned to a beer or two to cheer him up. It just wasn't fair. He cursed the day he had been born into this pack. He didn't feel so special about being a skinwalker anymore. They were wrong. It wasn't a gift, it was a curse, which had made him lose his mate and he knew that he might never be able to accept it.

"_Dammit Sophia, where are you? I need you."_

----

Sophia opened her eyes only to stare at a stark white ceiling. She tried to verify her surroundings. The room was primarily white with light blue curtains dividing it. She shook her head. She must be dreaming.

"_Sophia, you're up. How do you feel?"_

"_Jared? Where am I?_

"_You took a pretty long fall down the stairs when you fainted. We're in a hospital."_

"_I can't stay. I need to go."_

Sophia struggled to pull out the IV needle but was restrained by Jared. Her mind swam.

God, she needed to get out of here. What if they did any tests and discovered her identity? Wasn't there something about the pack having both human and wolf DNA. I can't risk it..

"_Look Sophia, calm down. I know about you already. I understand."_

"_What! What do you mean you know?"_

"_Look, it's okay. These things happen. The doctor said that in your condition it's perfectly normal to faint. You were a bit overstressed that's all. She was just worried about how the fall you took might affect your... erm... condition. They need to keep you in for observation."_

"I'm fine. I need to get out of here."

She was interrupted when the door opened and a doctor walked in.

"_Miss Donner, I'm glad your up. That was some fall you took there. Now we did some tests. When was your last checkup?"_

"_Checkup? I don't get sick often. Why?"_

"_Well, you have been to the gynecologist already, haven't you?"_

"I don't understand."

"_Well, Miss Donner, I thought you would have noticed something seeing how far you are already along. Congratulations, you're nearly 4 months pregnant." _

"_I beg your pardon."_

"_That's right Miss Donner. Now we did a scan to be sure you didn't miscarry. Your babies are fine."_

"_Did you just say babies?" _

"_Oh, yes. You're having twins."_

Sophia felt like someone had punched her in the gut and taken her breath away. She couldn't help but let a tear roll down her cheek. Dozens of questions popped up in her mind.

What was it with Lucas Cates that she could never get away from him? And did he have super human sperm or something? Going around and impregnating all the girls he slept with? Didn't the skinwalkers have some sort of special rules that could make you pregnant unlike humans? I didn't break any of them right – I mean I wasn't in heat when I had slept with Luke? Why is this happening to me?

"_Sophia. Are you okay? I thought you knew already."_

"_Nope, this is news to me."_

"_Look, I made sure that they didn't take any blood or anything for the tests. As far as I could tell, the doctor was human and we wouldn't want you to end up diced up for some sort of experiment, right? So I think that we need to get you out as quick as possible."_

"_What! How'd you? No you can't have?"_

"_That you are a skinwalker? Yeah, I noticed it about a week after we first met. That night when you got slightly drunk and started talking about Wolf Lake. Your eyes went amber for a minute when you talked about someone called Luke." _

"_But that still doesn't explain..."_

"_Look, for now, I'll just tell you that I'm only half human. My mom was a skinwalker as well. She can shift into a panther. I can as well. Now we really need to get you out of here."_


	7. Chapter 7 Arrivals

**Chapter 7 – Arrivals **

"So what else don't I know about you, Jared?"

"Well, I know Edie too. In fact, she was the one who told me about you in the first place. Told me to look out for you on campus."

"Sigh, no more secrets after this. Promise me that."

"Sophia, you know me better than that. You're my best friend and that is no secret. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about those things but I wasn't sure how you would handle me being from the panthera clan."

"Alright, Jared. I guess we should head on to Edie's now. She will know what to do."

---

FEW MONTHS LATER

Sophia massaged her lower back trying to ease the ache that was beginning to spread upwards. Sighing, she gathered her books and went to find a seat to rest in. She still had a class to attend to in half an hour and she contemplated in cutting it.

Life hadn't been all peaches these couple of months. She couldn't help but relive the unease that she had to endure when it became apparent that she was pregnant. All the stares and open smirks, it had felt like everyone around her were laughing and talking behind her back.

It was just like being back in Wolf Lake (pre-flipping that is) all over again.

Luckily, she had Jared and Edie. If it weren't for them, she didn't know how she would have

endured all this. She only wished that she had been able to tell her dad about it. She hadn't been in direct contact with him since leaving Wolf Lake. She hadn't dared in case he came and dragged her back or worse, killed Luke for getting her pregnant.

Even Sherman didn't know about her condition, although she suspected that Edie had already told him. A sharp pain jolted through her system. Sophia began to worry. This didn't usually happen. Suddenly she realized that her calves were getting sticky with something, looking down she was pushed into full panic mode when she realized that her water had broken.

Take deep breaths, Sophia and calm down. Remember what Edie taught you.

She bent and took a deep breath. She knew that she had to get back home immediately. Once more severe contractions began, there was a possibility it might trigger a change. The shadow that was cast upon her made her look up. Standing there was Sherman giving her one of his usual grins.

"_The birthing is right on schedule. I have to say I'm disappointed you didn't tell me earlier, I could have missed the opportunity of a lifetime. I mean it isn't everyday that a keeper gets to see a prophesized birth."_

"Sherman? You knew. Of course you knew. I suspect Edie would have told you anyway. And what are you talking about prophesized? And slow down, your practically dragging me! Where are we going?"

"Back to the mansion. Edie's got everything ready there."

Another sharp pain in her abdomen made her stop and take a deep breath. She looked ahead and spotted Edgar waiting beside a black limousine. Gulping down as the pain slowly subdued, she looked at Sherman, who was gently holding on to her by her arms, in the eye.

"_Daddy doesn't know right Sherman?"_

"No. But he suspects something is up with you. You can tell him later. Now just take a deep breath and don't push. Everything will be okay."

--------

The sound of Sophia screaming broadcasted through the mental link made Luke jump straight out of bed. This was the first time anything came through the link since she had left so she must be in trouble and she must be somewhere near.

Quickly changing he raced down the stairs and out of the house running towards the sound of her voice trying to track her. But the closer he seemed to get, the softer the screams were until he couldn't feel anything but a hollow void on the mental link.

Puffing and charging up, he pushed forward, the need to protect Sophia from whatever pain she was going through apparent. It wasn't until he reached the end of the woods of Wolf Lake that he realized that she was still far away.

Sighing he looked up and howled with all the pain and despair that he felt. Somewhere from behind, another wolf joined in and they sang with harmony for a while. Turning he noticed the large gray wolf in the clearing and it nodded at him in an unsaid acknowledgement. It was no other than Sheriff Donner himself.

---------

It had been a long night and she smiled at the fact that she had naively thought that nothing could have been worse than flipping. Boy, flipping seemed to be a distant second compared to what she had just gone through.

But all of it was worth it for she had never felt this amount of accomplishment before in her whole life. Sophia glanced down at the two sleeping bundles lying by her sides. Her beautiful babies. She softly reached down to stroke the side of her son's cheek, he gave a little yawn and snuggled up in the downy blanket that Edie had knitted. It was at that moment that she vowed not to let anything separate her from them.

"Good morning Sophia. How are you feeling?"

"_Well enough to start walking around. How long are you going to force me to stay in bed? It's been 3 days already. Between you, Edgar and Jared, you make me feel like an invalid!"_

"_I forgot how fast you Wolven women heal. And how are those adorable pups of yours this morning?" Edie cooed as she bent over the cot to pick up Sophia's daughter. _

"_Hungry I bet. Pass her to me Edie." Sophia said with a smile as she began to unbutton her nightgown._

"_You know, it's about time you name them. We can't be calling them boy and girl you know."_

"_Yes, I know. I've been thinking about it actually. What do you think about Adrian and Ava?"_

"_That sounds just perfect. And do Adrian and Ava have a second name?"_

"_I've always wished that if I get a daughter, I'll name her after my mother. So I'm naming her Ava Marie Donner. But I'm not quite sure what to name would go with Adrian."_

Edie turned to pick up baby Adrian from the cot.

"_How about his paternal grandfather's name? I think that would go very well with Adrian. Adrian Willard Donner. See even the pup agrees."_

"_So you know who their father is then?"_

"_Yes. Sherman told me. Don't worry, he's not going to tell anyone but I think that you should at least talk to your father. Sherman says he's been a bit depressed after you left. He has a right to know as does Luke."_

"I suppose it is time to call daddy but I'm not about to tell Luke. These are my babies."

--------

"_Wolf Lake Sheriff's Department, may I be of assistance? Yes, he's in. One moment please. Sheriff, it's for you. Line One."_

Molly's voice broke through his thoughts. Matt Donner stared at her for a moment before picking up the receiver. Ever since he had heard the screams of his daughter through the mental link he had been tortured with worried.

Who knew what trouble his little girl could be going through? His patience was at its last lap. Damn that Sherman for having to leave for a teacher's conference. Matt vowed that he would get Sophia's location from Sherman through any means.

"_Yeah, Donner here."_

"_Da...Daddy?"_

"_Ohmigod, Sophia. Honey where are you? Are you okay?"_

"_I'm fine daddy. I'm at a friend's house."_

"Do you know worried I have been for these last few months since you left. How could you not have called? Why did you leave baby?"

"I'm sorry daddy. I didn't mean to. It's been hard for me too but I thought that I risked getting dragged back here if I called you. I know that Vivian will go to any lengths to keep the pack together. But daddy, I had to leave. Things were just getting stifling at Wolf Lake. I never would have the chance to do the things I wanted to. Besides, you weren't so big on my sticking around in Wolf Lake before I flipped."

"_Sigh. I know baby. So how are things?"_

"Great daddy. I managed to gain entrance into a very prestigious university here in San Francisco. I finally have a chance to follow my dreams. I'm studying zoology. Even taking some art classes. I'm enjoying every moment of it."

"_You've been having no troubles there then?"_

"_No I haven't. I've met great people here who are a great source of help. I mean Sherman's sister, Edie, treats me just like her grandkid. And I've got friends who take care of me as well."_

"That's nice. Now you listen good Sophia, I understand why you left and kept it a secret but that don't mean I'll permit you to give me scarce calls once in a while. I expect to hear from you at least every month and send me emails regularly too. You're my little girl and I can't help but worry if I don't know what's going on. Understand?"

"Yes daddy. I miss you too daddy."

"_Well, that can't be helped."_

"_Uh daddy, there's another reason why I called you only now."_

"_What is it, Sophia?"_

"_Well, ummm.... Congratulations, you're a grandfather."_

"_Is this some sort of joke Sophia? Are you trying to tell me that's the actual reason why you left. I will kill that bastard Cates for doing that to you!!"_

Matt grabbed the WLSD mug that was on his table and flung it across the room shattering it into pieces as it hit the wall.

"Listen daddy, calm down. That's why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd get all furious and worked up. But in any case, it's not Luke's. I met a guy when I first got here. A human. That's why I waited this long. I didn't want to endanger my babies."

"God, Sophia how could you be so irresponsible. I thought that they would have taught you in school on how to take precautions. So what are you going to do? What about your studies? Are you planning on giving them up for adoption?"

Sophia felt her anger rising. How dare her father possibly think that she would actually give up her children.

"I didn't call you so that you could lecture me on this. I'm informing you because I thought that my children have a right to their grandfather and I had hoped that you would accept them as your grandchildren. I'm going to raise my children and I know that I can do it by myself and some help by people who are more supportive than you are. I don't plan on stopping my studies and luckily because of our DNA, I don't have to take maternity leave so I can go back to classes with no interruption."

"_I know honey. I knew that you'd never possibly abandon your children. But look at it from my point of view. Here I am just getting news from my baby girl after god knows how many months and she tells me that she's just had babies of my own."_

Matt took a deep breath. Sophia was just like Marie after all.

"_So, did I hear wrong or did you say children?"_

"_No, I had twins. A boy and a girl. I'm naming them Ava Marie and Adrian."_

"_You're naming your girl after your mother. She would be so happy if she were alive. How about ... Adrian? I hope your not naming him after me? I can't imagine my grandson running around with my name."_

"_I haven't figured out what to call him yet."_

"_Well, look, I've already been on longer than I should be cos' I'm on duty and all. Plus I see John and Molly wondering if I've totally snapped."_

"_Yeah. Adrian just woke up. I need to go to him."_

"_Well, take care Sophia."_

"_You too daddy."_


	8. Chapter 8 My Haunting Past

**Chapter 8 – My haunting past**

14 YEARS LATER... LOS ANGELES

Paws padded on the soft muddy soil leaving imprints as it moved along. The night air was eerily still, the woods void of any creatures. It seemed almost dead. Eyes scanned the surroundings blanketed in darkness, her ears waiting alert for a small sound. Unsatisfied, she continued her search.

Sensing something in the clearing ahead, she pressed on. Her paws suddenly got sticky wer and she halted when the smell of blood overwhelmed her. It was only then she realized her white paws were stained.

Fear gripped her when she realized it was blood on her feet not water. Raising her eyes she realized that there were hundreds of wolves lying on the ground. The mark of death was thick in the air. Walking through the battlefield she tried to see if the object of her search was amongst the bloodied corpses, her heart praying a desperate prayer. She still hadn't found him when she reached the tip of the clearing, which tapered off into a cliff.

Her prayers were not to be. At the very end lay a lone gray Alpha male, its heartbeat so slow it was barely there. She broke into a run trying to reach the wolf before it breathed its last breath but she couldn't seem to. Something was holding her back...

---

The sound of water running full force from the silver tap seemed to calm her. She splashed the water on her face and stared straight ahead into the tiny mirror on the wall. Her hair was in a mess, her eyes had dark circles around them and her face was deathly pale. This was the third time this week she had that stupid dream.

Stopping the faucet, she grabbed the towel hanging from a rail and walked back into her bedroom. The digital clock on her dresser flashed its neon green digits from the darkness. Only 3 a.m.

As usual, she wasn't having much luck with sleep. Deciding that it was better to use the lateness for a run unseen, she changed into her tracksuit and tank top, gathering her hair into a scrunchy as she walked out of the room. To her surprise, the kitchen light was on and she changed course, heading towards it.

"_Your up late. Everything okay, honey?_

She asked the hunched over figure next to the counter, not expecting a reply. She rarely got a word out of her son in the past year. He was just going through the adolescent stage, said her friends. But she knew better. He was acting this way because of what had been going on.

Filling the pan with milk she put it on the stove and took a seat next to him.

"You know hon, if something is bugging you, you can tell me. Okay, I know right now I'm not exactly the coolest person in the world, but I'm still your mom."

"_I'm fine, don't worry." _Came the mumble from her son.

"Alright, I'm going for an early run. I'll be back in an hour. Keep some of that warm milk for me, okay. And try to get some sleep. You've got school tomorrow."

As she exited the kitchen, she could swear she had actually heard him mutter _"Whatever."_

The wind in her fur was exhilarating. The cool breeze blurring her eyes. These late night runs were the only time she could take the opportunity to let her wolven side reign free. She just wished she didn't have to wear that itchy dog collar. But she didn't want to alert anyone on the fact a wild wolf was running free through the streets and neighborhoods of LA.

The run managed to clear her head of all the problems plaguing her for the time being. Sophia Donner was no longer the same person who had left Wolf Lake. Living out in a big city like San Francisco and now LA, had changed her. 12 years of life's experiences and the need to protect her children had hardened her.

As she neared the alley where she had stored her clothes, slowed down into a jog. Her senses suddenly picked up something unusual. Someone was following her. Considering the breakneck speed she had been running at, that would have been almost impossible for a normal person. It definitely wasn't human. She quickly changed back into her person form.

Purposely slowing down into a walk, she used her ears to alert her of the other person's movement. That person was gaining up to her and she turned at the exact moment he placed a gripping hand on her shoulder, placing a punch directly into his solar plexus. The person didn't bend over gasping but only tightened his grip. The sudden gust of wind caught his scent, confirming her worst fears. This person was wolven.

So, Wolf Lake had finally caught up with her. Well, she wasn't prepared to go down. Lengthening her fingernails into claws, she clawed at his arms and shoulders until he released her. She swung a kick at his head making him fall over. Then with a sharp twist, she broke his arm.

Realizing that the skinwalkers could heal fast, she broke into a run as fast as she could, taking shortcuts and jumping over fences until she reached her apartment block. Jabbing the key into the lock, she quickly opened and shut the door before racing up the flight of stairs.

To her horror, the front door was wide open. Slowly stepping into the apartment, she scanned the area. It was a mess with things tossed about and the glass ornaments broken as if a struggle had taken place. Noticing three figures dressed in black hovering over the door of her bedroom, trying to pick the lock, she changed.

The men only seemed to realize her presence when she started to growl ferociously at them. In their surprise, they stumbled back, making her task all the more easier. These men however were human. She lunged at their necks and caught hold of one man's shoulder. The taste of blood filled her mouth as blood spurted out from the puncture wounds. She clawed at his face and body until he lay sprawled on the floor. But she was outnumbered and it didn't take long for the other man to plant a dagger in her shoulder. Yelping, she staggered back.

The door of the room opened and she wished she had a voice to shout out. To warn her children to run. But she was surprised when a smaller grayish black wolf hurtled out the door and clamped its jaw on the man's leg. He howled and tried to get to the gun in his pocket. With all the strength left in her, she took the opportunity and lunged for his neck in fury and ended his life.

Gasping, Sophia slowly changed back. She sat down on the floor and looked at the other wolf. Before her eyes, the wolf shifted into its human form. Into the form of her son, Adrian.

From the open door, her young daughter tiptoed out and rushed into her mother's arms. Sophia pulled both her children into her arms and wept. She looked at her son. His face and chest were starting to purple because of the bruises but they would heal by tomorrow. She noticed that the blood flowing from her shoulder was slowly stopping too. She winced as she settled down.

"_Are you guys okay?"_

"_Ow mum, you're choking us. Let go already. We're fine."_

"_Adrian, when? How? Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_Last month. I figured you were going through enough without having me tell you. Besides you'd already explained everything."_

"_Ava, are you..?_

"_No mom. Afraid not. Guess I won't get those special healing powers yet?" _She replied with a grin.

"_Oh, Ava."_

Sophia hugged her children closer. To think she had once thought her dad of being purposely blind to her going through the flip and she hadn't even seen it in her son.

"_Adrian, was it hard? I'm so sorry I wasn't by your side. How could I have been so busy to not even notice it. This is all my fault."_

"_It's not your fault mom. It's in our genes. Stop fretting. It wasn't as tough as you made it sound." _

"_Wait a minute, you are not telling me that you are sexually active too are you?"_

She noticed that her son suddenly wouldn't meet her eyes. Thankfully Ava interrupted before she could go on.

"_Mom, who are those people? Did you kill them?" _

Sophia had forgotten about the carnage which had taken place until her daughter mentioned it. She surveyed the room. The off-white walls were splashed with blood and the three men

were laying with horrible claw marks over their faces. Blood was gushing out of their necks where prominent teeth marks could be seen.

"_Ohmigod. I hadn't realized..." _Sophia faltered and look at both her children.

"_What's going to happen now? I don't want you to go to jail." _Ava whispered with tears running freely down her cheeks.

"I don't know Ava. I really don't know."

---

TWO DAYS LATER IN SAN FRANCISCO...

The coffee was piping hot but Sophia ignored the sting of it as she sipped the black liquid. Sitting in Edie's living room, she didn't look any better after events of the last two days.

After putting an emergency call to Xandere Mallax, lord of the vampyre clan, who immediately sent in a "cleaning" team to clean out the apartment and dispose the bodies, Sophia had packed up and dragged her kids down to San Francisco.

Sighing, she looked out of the window onto the patio where Ava was sitting and reading on the swing while Adrian was lounging on a chair keeping an eye as he tossed a baseball.

"_Why Edie? After all this time, why would they be searching for us?"_

Edie looked wearily at Edgar as he walked into the room. He had just returned from cleaning out Sophia's apartment.

"_I gather it would have something to do with the new Alpha of Wolf Lake."_

"_When did they pick this new Alpha? Who is it? Dad didn't mention anything."_

"_I believe the selection was done sometime last year. However, I do not know who got picked either."_

"_But why? I mean I was nobody back then. Just the sheriff's half-breed. No one would have missed me."_

"_I do not know the answers to your questions but I believe it can be found in Wolf Lake."_

"_What are you saying I should do? Go back to Wolf Lake?"_

"_Well, honestly Sophia, even you know what path of action to take. It's either wait here for them to come or confront them yourself. And you do know that people will keep coming if there's a bounty out on you."_

"Maybe we should just leave the country. I could accept that documentary assignment on the tigers in India. It would take us away for at least a year."

"You can't just keep on running Sophia. You got to face your past some time or other. Besides, how is Ava going to cope if you're forever moving around? And it would be perfect for the kids to get to know their grandfather, he isn't getting any younger you know."

Adrian looked up as his mother walked up to them. She had this determined look that he had only seen once before in his entire life and that was when she was trying to convince Ava to not give up. Once she had this look, there was no changing whatever idea that was in her head.

"_Pack your bags kids. We're going on a little vacation."_

"_Mom, we've got school. We can't miss it."_

"_Oh, come on Ava. It will be fun. Besides all of us need some rest and this vacation is just what Aunt Edie has prescribed."_

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Glad you asked that Adrian. We, darlings, are going back to my ol' hometown, Wolf Lake."_

"_We're going to see gramps? Yippee!!" _squealed Ava in excitement and she rushed into the manor to pack her things.

---

Darkness loomed by the time they managed to reach the famous "Welcome To Wolf Lake" sign. Sophia looked into the rear mirror and smiled as she saw Ava and Adrian curled up. Adrian protectively cradling his sister's head as it lay on his shoulder.

An image flashed through her mind and she was reminded of Luke doing the exact same thing one night as they sat near the clearing watching the stars while leaning against an ancient oak tree. And suddenly she was brought back to reality with a sharp realization.

"What am I going to do if I meet Luke? Ohmigod, I can't bear to think about or face Luke and Prestley and whatever amount of kids they have!"

A tiny voice in her mind whispered, _"You can't bear to think about them because it's you and the twins who should be by Luke's side."_

"_No, I made my choices 12 years ago and I shall live by them. Besides, me and the kids have been happy all these years without Lucas Cates,"_ she said aloud firmly.

"_Did you say something mom?"_ Adrian stirred and looked around.

"Umm, yeah. Welcome to Wolf Lake kids."

The town was surprisingly quiet except for a few humans walking around as the black jeep drove in. Sophia couldn't sense any skinwalkers nearby.

"That's funny. I wonder where everyone has gone. Adrian, call up grandpa will you."

Adrian pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number.

"_He's not picking up mom. Got his answering machine."_

"Must be a pack meeting then. It is the full moon after all. Let's go by the church and check it out."

There was indeed a large crowd at the church. Larger than the usual amount which attended pack meetings. Sophia parked the jeep and got out of the car.

"_Wait here kids. I'll go see if grandpa is there. No one leaves this jeep, got it?"_

"_Yaah mum."_ Both of them muttered in unison.

Sophia drew in a deep breath. Unzipping her red parka, she removed her black wool gloves and stuffed them in the pocket. So much for biding my time before I face the pack. Her boots crunched the gravel as she walked onto the church pathway.

As she neared, she realized that a wedding was going on. The priest was reciting the vows. The heavyset doors of the church were shut tight as Sophia tried to nudge it open. Using a bit more strength, she jumped back when the doors swung open to the gasps of the people inside just as the priest said

"If anyone objects to this heavenly union between Lucas Cates and Prestley Summers, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sophia looked in shock as the roomful of people silently stared back in equal shock. Her father had risen slightly from his seat. Somewhere in front, Sherman gave a chuckle before interrupting loudly.

"_Why, I do believe she would have something to say."_


	9. Chapter 9 Facing up

**Chapter 9 – Facing up**

Sophia felt like she had sandpaper stuffed down her throat when she walked in and found the love of her life just about to get married. A wedding that was supposed to happen 15 years ago.

She stared in shock at the picture of Lucas Cates looking damn fine in a suit. The blush on her cheeks were spreading and she gaped in horror.

The silence was overwhelming, the crowd's eyes swinging back and forth up and down the aisle. Everyone waiting for something to happen.

Sophia wished she could just turn and run out of the church, out of Wolf Lake and back to San Francisco. Unfortunately, her legs seemed to be cemented in place. Slowly looking around, she searched for a familiar face and was surprised when an arm linked itself with hers.

"_Sophia Donner, my how the years have passed. I'm so glad you decided to take up my invitation and make it back for my brother's wedding. "_

Sophia could only nod and follow Ruby as she dragged Sophia right up to the front of the aisle. Seating Sophia down next to her husband John Kanin, Ruby nodded at Sherman and sat. The priest cleared his throat.

"_I repeat, do any of you here oppose this union? Speak now or hold your peace. If no one has anything to say, I shall continue." _

Sophia couldn't believe what was going on. The whole thing seemed like a dream. Before she knew it, the priest was down to the final part of the ceremony.

--------

Luke felt his heart stop when he turned around to see what was the disturbance all about and come face to face with the last person he expected to meet tonight... Sophia Donner.

Hundreds of questions popped up in his mind so much so that he didn't notice it was time to recite his vows until he felt Prestley give him a slight tug. Luke looked up with a confused expression before Prestley sweetly said under her breathe, "_Honey, it's time to say your vows." _

"_Do you Lucas Cates take Prestley Summers to be your lawfully wedded wife and mate in the bosom of this pack? To share your blood with, cherish and protect till death do you part?"_

The word mate echoed in his ears joined by a tiny whisper in his mind which said "Sophia."

Luke took a peek and noticed Sophia standing at the very first row with his family. It surprised him to notice how well she seemed to fit in. He felt like running after her when he noticed she was slowly trying to slip out of the crowd when they moved forward to form a circle, as was Pack culture.

"_Lucas?"_ the priest cleared his throat trying to draw Luke's answer.

"_No... I mean yes.... No!! I'm sorry Prestley but I have some unfinished business to take care of. Until then, I cannot marry you."_

Prestley paled instantly and tears formed in her eyes. A loud growl formed in her throat and she shocked everyone by tearing her bouquet and flinging it at Luke.

"_You can't be serious. I've spent months planning this wedding and you think you can RUIN it just like that? Mark my words Cates, that half-breed will pay. Oh I know it's her alright. I know you too well. I issue a challenge and I will get her!!"_

Luke slowly noticed that John walked up to his side flanked by Ruby. Ruby was the first to speak.

"_Prestley, I know this is a shock to you. But I suggest that leave now before you say anymore things that may damn you in the eyes of this pack as you are very close to insulting the Alpha and his family."_

Prestley went a deeper shade of red and she stormed out closely followed by her bridesmaids.

"_Lucas, you cannot be serious. You have a duty to do."_

"_Vivian, I don't think your son if too worried about duty right now. Too bad the party has ended early tonight. But I'm willing to bet that things will be getting mighty interesting here in Wolf Lake. Heehee!" _

Luke walked out of the church with that remark from Sherman echoing from behind him.

Sophia managed to get the jeep started just as Luke emerged through the front door. Tears sprang to her eyes as she caught him in her side mirror. Wiping her face with her gloves, she pressed the gas pedal and screeched out of the churchyard.

"_Did you find gramps, mom?" _

"_Yeah, he told us to head up to the cabin first. He'll be back soon."_

"_So what was going on? I picked up some commotion on the mental links."_

"_Oh, just a wedding. I guess some people were surprised to see me there, that's all. Do me a favor kids, no questions until tomorrow okay? I think I've got a headache from driving so long."_

---

Matt Donner looked up to see his daughter walk in and head straight for the coffee pot.

"_Mornin' dad."_

"_Morning. How bout some eggs and bacon? The kids are still in bed and I wasn't sure what they'd eat, so I ran down to the diner for some takeaway."_

"_That's sounds great. Thanks."_

Sophia closed her eyes as she let the first sip of coffee flow down into her system, its bitter taste tingling on her tongue. Sighing, she took another sip and looked up to face her father.

She couldn't delay the inevitable any longer, and besides, her father had a right to know why she had popped back to Wolf Lake.

"_Dad, sorry we couldn't speak last night. I guess all that driving made me really tired."_

"_I understand baby. Now eat up. You look like you haven't been feeding yourself for weeks."_

Tears sprang to her eyes as she caught the use of her old nickname. The concern in her

father's eyes was overwhelming. Here she was returning after 15 years after leaving without saying so much as a goodbye to her dad. God, she couldn't even begin to imagine what he must have gone through all that time!

"_I'm really sorry daddy."_

"_I already told you I understand Sophia."_

"_No, daddy. I mean I'm sorry about everything. Sorry about leaving the way I did. Sorry for you not getting to watch your grandkids grow up. Sorry for the mess I left you in."_

"_Sophia, honey. I understand now about why you had to go. Bury the past and live the present. That's what your mother used to say. I've forgotten about it. Now, why don't we focus on the present. What brings you to Wolf Lake?"_

Sophia hugged her father and let the tears flow. She also noticed that her shoulders were getting a bit wet. Was her father actually crying?

"_Ahem."_ Adrian cleared his throat from the doorway. Ava was standing right behind him.

"_Right. Sophia, I believe my grandchildren are starving. Grab a chair kids and I'll get you some breakfast."_

The twins looked uncertain at the impressive looking man before them and he stared back. This was the first time they had actually seen him in person. It was totally different from reading his emails or listening to his voice on the phone.

They walked forward awkwardly and stared at the ground. Not sure what to say or do. Adrian was the first to regain his senses and slowly put his hand out. Grasping his grandson's hand, Matt pulled him into a great big bear hug. Ava joined in and soon the three of them were like old friends reunited. Both old man and teenagers, chatting nonstop while Sophia looked on with a smile on her face.

---

"_THAT BITCH!!! How can you just sit there and smile while she ruins all our plans?"_

"_Calm down Prestley and stop all that pacing. It's giving me a headache."_

"_I'm supposed to be part of the most powerful family in Wolf Lake by now. Don't tell me to cal down, Tyler. We need to do something fast. Never mind just me. You ain't gonna get any closer to getting the alpha's position if she's around!"_

Tyler Creed did not look like he had aged these couple of years. He had however learnt that these things take time and he had been waiting patiently to set his plans into motion once Lucas Cates was safely out of the running.

He hadn't however expected that Sheriff's half-breed to return bringing home two Cates kids. Oh yeah, he had known they were Cates's the moment he saw them sitting in the jeep while their mommy had gone to shock the whole pack. A new plan was already forming in his head. Sighing, he rose as Prestley started to rip apart his new sofa set with her claws.

"_Prestley... sweet Prestley. Calm down. Everything will play out just the way we want it to, you just need to be patient."_

"_PATIENT? How can I be patient while that bitch lures her way back. You already know how she embarrassed me in front of the whole pack!! I am going to kill her!"_

Tyler placed his hands on Prestley's shoulders and began massaging them.

"_You're so tense. Look at all these knots in your shoulders."_ He whispered.

When he felt her relax a bit, he dipped his head and began to drop hot kisses from her shoulders trailing to her ears and lips. He deepened the kiss at her lips and when she moaned, he pulled her down...

---

Matt Donner sat in his patio with his old time pal Sherman Blackstone.

"_You have any idea what brings Sophia back? I know there is something behind this little surprise visit of hers."_

"_Donner, haven't I told you before that all things are fated and happen in good time. You're killing the suspense."_

"_Shut up Sherman. We wouldn't be having this little chat if you weren't so damn secretive. At least Edie is more open."_

"_What can I say, it comes with the job. Keeper of prophecies and all that. Anyway, I think it is time we alert your daughter on the little prophecy involving her."_

"_I'm more worried about my granddaughter, Sherman. She doesn't look well. Human medicine hasn't helped her."_

"_I wish we could give you a better answer Donner. But unfortunately even the pack's healers have drawn a blank. She needs to change to get the strength to beat this. And to do that, she needs the blood of both her parents. There is no other way."_

---

A DAY LATER...

Sophia clenched and unclenched her hands around the steering wheel. She had been sitting in her jeep for fifteen minutes, trying to gain courage and build up enough anger to face this. Making up her mind, she stepped out of the vehicle and tried to walk as calmly as she could.

The elevator was taking forever to reach the top floor. Her sharp hearing could pick up the noise of the brewery machines around her although they were muffled. They must be using something to lower the noise. The blinking of the number above her alerted her to the fact that she had reached the floor. When the doors opened she stepped out and glanced around.

The office had certainly changed since Vivian Cates was here. It was designed tastefully with oak paneled walls polished to perfection and dark green sofas set on one side. The carpeting was thick and they even had a reception desk. It had a masculine touch too, which could only mean that a male was back in charge of the pack.

Approaching the reception desk, she noticed that it was empty. I hope he's still here. She needed answers that only the Alpha could give. And by god, she hoped he had them and was willing to give it.

Taking a deep breath, she up to the door, opened it and charged in. And got what could possibly be the second biggest shock of her life since she returned to Wolf Lake.

She came face to face with Lucas Cates.


	10. Chapter 10 Uncovering Truths

Chapter 10 – Uncovering truths 

The numbers on the paper began to swim before his eyes. Sighing, Luke tugged and loosened his tie. Goddamit, he hated these things and would no sooner rip them apart if he wasn't expected to look like the Chairman of the brewery.

His concentration was totally blasted since two days ago. Two days ago when Sophia Donner walked into the church at his wedding. He smiled a cynical smile. That girl always had bad timing. The sound of the door crashing open made him look up. He could only stare in silence taking in the figure that stood in front of him.

All those years and she had changed so much. Oh, she still looked terrific and hot but the innocence that was there seemed to have disappeared. He couldn't help but smile a small smile as the passion in his body was awakened.

Boy, did she look hot. The slight baby fat she used to have had melted away, replaced by a strong and trim body. The knit top that she wore hugged the curves of her breasts, as did the tight jeans she wore that ran like liquid along her hips and down to her ankles. She'd changed her hairstyle too. It was cut shorter, layered and now had golden highlights running through it enhancing her beautiful face.

The surprise in Sophia seemed to turn to instant heartache and anger the moment she caught Luke's famous grin almost showing itself.

Oh god, how could he possibly sit there looking so sexy in work wear? He had rolled up the sleeves of his gray shirt showing his muscled arms. His tie had been loosened making him look... sigh.

Then suddenly she felt anger boiling up in her. How could he just sit there looking so smug after all the pain he had put her through? Realization hit her when she suddenly became aware that she was in the head of the brewery's office meaning only one thing... Lucas Cates was the new pack Alpha!

Luke was the first to break the silence.

"_So you finally decided to come back to Wolf Lake."_

"_Couldn't miss the wedding of the year now could I? I'm surprised you and Prestley didn't get married sooner."_

"_I've had better things to do than get married. How about you? Didn't bring back that ungulate of yours. He doesn't know, does he? But then I heard that you brought back those pups of yours. Careful Sophia, you wouldn't want them to be corrupted by the pack."_

"_Is that a threat Cates? My life is none of your concern."_

"_It is very much my concern Sophia, especially if it has anything to do with the pack. And even if you try to run, you'll always be a part of the pack." _

"_I was never part of the pack Luke. Not back then and not now. I go by my own rule. So I don't have any fucking responsibility to you Cates."_

"_Very well, why are you here anyway Sophia. I sure as hell know it isn't a courtesy visit."_

"_Retract the instructions on me and my family or else you'll regret it."_

"_I don't give a damn about that ungulate family of yours Sophia."_

Luke had anticipated something like this happening sooner or later. He had seen the glow in her eyes getting brighter. But he hadn't anticipated how much it would hurt. Emotionally.

Slowly he wiped the running trickles of blood on his cheek where she had swiped at him. He continued unmercifully.

"_You know something Donner. That didn't even come close to the amount of hurt you put me through all these years. The shame I had to endure that my half-breed choice had run away into the arms of a useless ungulate."_

Luke walked up to Sophia and grabbed her. She tried to fight him but he had toughened up over time. The memory of him being thrown against his car by her appeared in his mind. Luke placed a conquering kiss on Sophia's lips.

She started to try to bite his lips but he could feel her defenses falling and she slowly gave in. Luke pushed her away with such a force she stumbled back. Her eyes staring at him wildly, her body geared to pounce and attack him.

"_Well, Donner. The chemistry's still there ain't it. I doubt that even that ungulate of yours could light the fire in you like that."_

Sean his assistant burst in at that moment stopping Sophia from saying anything else. Fury flashed in her eyes at Luke.

"_Hey, Luke. Sorry for leaving like that. The door was wide open. You okay? What happened?"_

Sean was about to turn around to alert the forces when he noticed none other than Sophia Donner standing there. He grinned at Luke.

"_Sean, I believe Miss Donner was just about to leave. Would you mind seeing her out?"_

"_I can see myself out just fine Cates. Goodbye."_

"_Oh and Sophia, I'm not the Alpha, so I can't give any instructions on your matter. You might want to try and consult the real one about it."_

---

Sophia slammed the door shut and turned the key. Tears were now running freely down her

cheeks as she just sat there staring at the brewery building.

"_How DARE he turn this all on me? How DARE he kiss me like that? Aaargh, I just want to rip him apart."_

But the tiny voice in her head was screaming something totally different.

"_You liked the way he kissed you. You wanted more. Don't deny it Sophia. You yourself realized that he had been hurt just the same way as you were. Something's not right with this picture and you know it."_

"_DAMN you to hell Cates!"_ Sophia screamed out loud and clear as she stepped on the gas pedal and headed back home.

---

Luke winced as he heard over the mental pathway Sophia's screaming. Somehow he was glad that the connection was back. He had missed it so much. He grinned at the thought of kissing her again. Too bad there was someone else in her life now.

God! She had kids!! A family!! Scowling, he slowly shrugged out of his shirt and started to unbuckle his pants. He needed a nice long run to straighten out this whole thing in his head. It was already starting to give him a headache. He sent Sean a message on the mental link telling him to leave early and get home to Sarah and the kids.

---

"_Aw, Adrian! Don't do this. You know how I hate it when you leave me and go running off like that. It's not fair that you get to run that free and fast on four legs while I'm stuck panting here!"_

Ava looked around her surroundings. They had gotten bored of sitting in the cabin for so long. Adrian was just itching to run so they snuck out while gramps was talking to Sherman. And now, here she was all alone in the middle of the forest while her brother happily romped about. How she wished she didn't tire so easily these days.

Sighing she sat down on a fallen tree log. Wolf Lake was so beautiful. So fresh and alive with all the sounds of the forest. Nothing like the noise of San Francisco or Los Angeles. She had lived in a city since the day she was born but loved going with her mom on her research trips into the wilderness.

She still didn't understand why mom refused to come back all those years and why she decided to now. She knew something was wrong cos' her mom had been preoccupied about something and definitely more protective. But she would bet her last cent that those men that attacked them had something to do with it.

She heard a branch break somewhere behind her and became acutely aware that someone was watching her. Slowly she turned and scanned the trees and bushes. She felt a little fear trickle into her as she stared at a pair of bright eyes staring back from a nearby bush.

It must be one of the pack. There were no real wolves out here, were there? She drew a deep breath, afraid to move but trying all she could to draw on some vestige of courage deep in her soul.

"_Nice day isn't it? How I envy you being able to enjoy it and be one with the forest."_

Luke had been surprised to find the girl sitting all alone in the middle of the forest. Even more so when she started to talk to him. He had seen the fear in her eyes when she first spotted him but now, she was trying to make conversation with him although she still didn't dare to move a muscle.

He couldn't help but smile, Sophia's daughter was almost like an exact replica of her. Slowly, he stepped out of the bush.

"_Wow, you're a big wolf. You must be very strong in human form too, huh. Although, I haven't seen many people in their wolven forms. Only my mom and brother. I wish I could change too. Then I could run free with the wind like my brother does. I'm Ava by the way. Ava Maria Donner. "_

Luke stepped closer to her. She didn't seem so scared anymore, she knew he was a skinwalker and she was daring him to change back, to prove her right. He knew he should just leave, but there was something in her eyes and voice that made him want to stay.

So Sophia had actually named her daughter after her mother. He remembered how she always used to say that she wanted to name her eldest children after their grandparents.

Ava had seen the warmth in the wolf's eyes as he looked at her. And his muzzle was forming a sort of grin now. As he stepped closer, she slowly reached out and stroked his gray fur. It was so soft and yet, she could feel the muscles beneath. This was one wolf you wouldn't want to mess with. He licked her hand and sat beside her then, so she continued talking.

"_I grew up in San Francisco, you know. We moved to LA three years ago. I like it here, it's so different from those cities. Peaceful and definitely less pollution you know. Although I do miss my friends back home. It was really weird that mom's letting us miss school this long. Oh and I'm really starting to miss Edie, Edgar and Uncle Jared too. I know it hasn't been that long since we left San Francisco. We went there to visit Edie and Edgar. I feel so alone here. Sure there's Adrian but he's always been not much of a talker, and mom seems so worried about something that she's just so preoccupies, and I don't really know gramps that well yet to really talk to him."_

Luke laid his head on her lap and let her continue to stroke his head. She seemed to be at ease doing it. He felt sorry for her. She looked so thin and pale and lonely. He could feel her weakness. She needed a companion, at least for a short while. Maybe he did too.

Suddenly there was a growl and Luke was on his guard immediately. Through the small clearing, a young wolf slowly walked in, challenging him. Although, he was clearly no match for him. Both of Luke and him got a surprise when Ava put herself between them.

"_Adrian, hush. This nice wolf was just keeping me company. Unlike you, who ran off leaving me here. So don't try to act like Mr big-shot protector, you're not needed. I already have a protector. I really wish that you two would change back already. It's getting tiring talking to things that won't talk back."_

Adrian stared wearily at the other wolf waiting for him to make the first move. God knows who that guy was.

Luke knew that the young pup did not believe that he posed no threat to his sister. So he changed back.

"_I'm Luke. Luke Cates."_

The young wolf still refused to change, growling even louder now.

"_Well, thank you for being so nice and hanging out with me. Quit being such a jackass Adrian. I suggest you change back so that I can make proper introductions or I would be really upset. Good, now Mr Cates, I'd like you to meet my brother. Adrian Willard Donner."_

At that very moment, Luke felt his mouth do dry. He felt like he was looking back at his replica when he was that age. Ava telling him the boy's name only confirmed it. These weren't Sophia's and some ungulate fool's children. They were his!!!!

It was like everything went still at that very moment. He had kids. All those nights of agony thinking about someone else caressing Sophia and driving through her. The thought someone else living all his dreams of a family and kids with Sophia. And now, he suddenly realized that someone else didn't even exist.

His revelry was interrupted when Adrian cleared his throat.

"_It's getting late Ava. Mom will be looking for us. Let's go."_

"_Uh- okay. Hey, thanks for keeping me company. See you soon."_

In a moment, Luke suddenly realized that he was standing there all alone. Ava and Adrian had left.

Various emotions raced through him. Disbelief then happiness at finding out he had kids which was quickly replaced by hot seething anger at Sophia for depriving him from watching his kids grow up. For leaving him. Sophia Donner had some answering to do and by god, was he going to delay it any longer. Shifting back into his fur, he dashed in search of her.

---

AT THE DONNER HOUSE

"_Dad, I need to talk to you."_

"_Sure, honey. What's up? Did you manage to conclude that business you had in town."_

"_Actually no. I went to search for the Alpha. I didn't find him at the brewery. It seems that things have changed."_

"_Oh, you should have asked me first or at least asked me who the new Alpha was. Wolf Lake isn't the same place and system that you left."_

A knock at the door interrupted Matt Donner.

"_I'll get the door, dad. Hold on to that thought."_

Sophia crossed the kitchen towards the hall. She looked into the den for a fleeting moment where the twins were sitting and watching the tv.

"_Ruby! John! This is a surprise. Come on in."_

"_We thought we should come and officially welcome you back. You look gorgeous Soph, I can't believe it's been 15 years. Last I remembered, you were that nerdy girl who used to intimidate the hell out of my brother."_

"_Well, time and living in the big city can do that to a person. It's so nice to see you two finally together. How'd that happen? I never thought I'd see the day when the pack accepted John."_

"_It's a long story Sophia. But you'd be shocked at all the changes in Wolf Lake."_

"_How's it going, John? Everything at the station okay? I was meaning to come up and talk to you about the Davidson case."_

"_It's fine Matt. You know, sometimes I think you're missing the station and badge too much since you retired."_

"_Nah, I know it's in good hands. Just remember that you are free to call in any help from me anytime you need it. I know how tough being the Sheriff can be. Just imagine the added burden of being the Alpha to that."_

The look of total surprise that hit Sophia's face at that moment caused Ruby to give one of her sultry laughs.

"_I'm guessing you haven't heard yet huh. John got elected the new Alpha. After much cajoling that is. He finally agreed to take lead only when Luke was elected chairman of the brewery."_

"_Yeah, who would have thought I'd be a skinwalker too. Though I suspect Sherman knew all along."_

"_That is definitely news. Umm, John, would you mind if I talked to you for a moment."_

"_Sure, Sophia. We'll go into the kitchen."_

"_I'm not going to beat around the bush John. Did you order any men to drag me and my kids back to Wolf Lake?" _

"_What? You know I wouldn't do that. Especially after all me and Ruby had been through because of that stupid rule."_

"_Well, somebody did. That's the only reason I came back after so long. A group of men attacked us and one of them was clearly wolven. I've learned enough to know that only two packs of wolven still exist in the world and the other is too far away to even consider."_

"_That is worrying Sophia. I'll look into it. Whoever sent them must be up to something. And I can only think its trouble because why would anyone want to waste their time sending attackers so far out. But you sure it wasn't your dad."_

"_Positive. Dad might be a suspect if these men were just there to kidnap us back. But they were clearly trying to attack me. I think they were just interested in the kids."_

"_Don't worry Sophia. I'll get into this matter straight away. Shall we head back to the den? I'd like to get acquainted with your kids."_

"_Sure. C'mon."_

---

"_When are you going to tell Luke?"_

Startled by the question, Sophia turned around to look at Ruby. They had decided to go for a walk to chat.

"_Tell him what?"_

"_Don't play with me Sophia. You know what I'm talking about. Adrian and Ava. They are obviously his."_

"_How'd you find out?"_

"_One look at Adrian and you couldn't miss who his father is. He's a carbon copy of Luke!"_

"_Well, I think it's better that Luke doesn't know. He should be given the chance to continue with his life. I wouldn't want it to interrupt his marriage."_

"_Luke didn't get married that day Sophia. God, I can't believe you'd act this way. Luke deserves to know he has kids. You know he'd cherish them. Is that why you left? So that you couldn't be tied down?"_

"_No! I had other reasons for leaving. I didn't even know I was pregnant until I had been living in San Francisco for two months. By then it was too late to turn back. Luke had his life with Prestley. Ours is a story of the past. Telling him will only complicate things."_

"_Sophia... there was never anything between Luke and Prestley. He was racked with grief for almost a year after you left. Became wild and even an alcoholic. We were all worried about him. Thank god, Vivian, Sherman and your dad managed to convince him to come back to reality and move on. He still always kept you in his heart. Why do you think it took him so long to even agree to get married? He only agreed after some threats from Vivian, not by his own choice!"_

Sophia gulped back the tears that threatened to break loose. Deep down she knew that Prestley had lied to her about the pregnancy just to drive her away. She had had a gut feeling about it since she had returned to see Luke and Prestley just about to get married.

Knowing how honor bound Luke was, he would've insisted that they get married as soon as he found out she was or had been pregnant with his offspring. Ruby's words only confirmed the nagging truth that was in her heart.

"_I'll tell him, Ruby. Don't worry. I won't go without telling him."_

"_Sophia.... I know that this is hard. But just talk with him, okay. I know that both of you have suffered your own share of grief. John's waiting. I have to get back to the house."_

"_I think I'll just continue walking. I need to sort through some things."_

"_You'd be fine?"_

"_Don't worry Ruby. Everything's okay. I just need to think this through. I'll be fine alone. Bye."_

---

He heard the crunching of the dry leaves as she stepped on them long before she came into view. His breathing slowed down. He looked on intently as she walked onto the path before him. She couldn't see him yet and he was surprised that she hadn't noticed him. He was lucky that she didn't because it bought him the time he needed to put his action into plan.

- Sophia's Inner Voice :

Lies, they were all lies. You know you shouldn't have trusted Prestley so fast. Dammit that's what you get for being so damn gullible. But now what? You know the truth now. What are you going to do about it?

Telling Luke about the kids isn't going to solve any problems. It'll just bring more trouble. But Luke has a right to know about the kids doesn't he? You know in your heart that he does. As much as you couldn't forgive him for getting together with Prestley, you know that the bigger crime is on your side by hiding his kids from him.

Face it, by telling Luke, you'll also be signing your life away to Wolf Lake. The kids' lives too. They won't be able to leave. Neither will you. But you never did think you'd end up missing Wolf Lake.

Sigh, Luke would make such a great dad to Ava and Adrian. You've dreamed about it for years. Maybe Ruby is right. The time has come. How do I start? How do I tell Luke to his face that I took his kids away from him 12 years ago?

Sophia was so deep in her thoughts that it took a moment for her to suddenly register that she was being watched. Her wolven senses immediately took over as her ears scanned the radius around her.

Something was in the shadows of the trees, crouched and breathing slowly... almost as if it was stalking her. She slowed her pace and immediately put her hands to the zipper of her jacket, trying to slowly shed her clothes to change.

But the attack came too fast and before she knew it, she was on the ground, the air knocked out of her. She had closed her eyes as she went down and as she opened it again, she was met with the stare from a pair of golden yellow eyes. The wolf on top of her was growling ferociously. But instinctively she recognized the scent of the wolf. It was a scent that she knew all too well. Talk about a coincidence. Her voice came out as a whisper. But it was a whisper full of emotion that carried out to the wolf's ears as if it was said through a loud speaker.

"_Luke, I'm sorry..._"

Sophia watched as the muzzle slowly changed back into a human nose and chin. And the heavy weight on top of her was lifted as Luke stood up.

He had started to prowl. And all she could do was stare at him. Her defenses had been let down and she noticed how majestic he looked in naked splendor as he prowled about. She also noticed how angry he was.

"_Dammit Sophia. How could you think I'd never find out? I never thought you were that cruel to do such a thing Sophia. Why didn't you tell me? And to leave Wolf Lake and never return with what you know would've been my greatest treasures. Answer me! Don't just sit there with that look in your eyes. Answer me! Cos' I know that mouth of yours can talk. And to think you had the nerve to come up to me yesterday and call me all of those things when it was you who had faulted."_

"_Luke, I don't know what you're talking about."_

"_Sophia, don't test my patience. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. The kids. They're mine. I know it so do you. Why the lies Sophia. What are you hiding? Why did you run?"_

"_Luke, I really have no perfect answer. I just thought that life would be much simpler for the_

_both of us without you knowing."_

Sophia tried to put a nonchalant face on but Luke grabbed hold of her and started shaking her violently.

"_Sophia, god help me! For once, please..."_

The walls that Sophia had built around her heart brick by brick for so long came tumbling down. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"_I never meant for it to be this way Luke. You know it. The truth is I never knew I was pregnant when I left. And by the time I knew, it was too late to come back. Do you think it was easy to leave everyone I had loved so much? Everything I had known since the day I was born? I did it because I thought I was sacrificing it for you. And also because I couldn't stand being around Wolf Lake if my fears did come true."_

"_What? Sacrifice for me? What happened Sophia? One minute we were so happy together, the next your gone. I searched Wolf Lake high and low for you and you had left without so much as a goodbye."_

"_Oh Luke, shit! I never thought I'd turn into a weeping mess when this came out! Okay, dammit. That bitch Prestley told me that she was pregnant with your child. I left Wolf Lake that day because I knew that you would be honor bound to marry her once you found out. I couldn't just stay and watch you two build a happy life together. Not when I had built those same white picket fences dreams about you and me."_

After a moment it finally sank in. Luke collapsed to his knees and put his arms around Sophia.

"_Sophia..."_

The both of them just sat there in the quiet jungle path for what seemed to be an eternity. Holding on to each other, tears flowing freely from their eyes. It was Luke who finally broke the silence.

"_Sophia. So many lies have been told. But now that the truth is out, we can go back. We can make things right. Become a family once again. I never really meant to marry Prestley. I only did so after my mom placed pressure on me. My heart was with you even though you had broken it at the time into a gazillion pieces."_

"_Oh, Luke. You know that's never going to happen. Just a couple of days ago you were prepared to repeat the same vows you made to me to Prestley. We took different paths and we lead different lives. I'll admit that you are the kids' father and you deserve to spend the time and get to know them. But the two of us just can't be together. It just isn't fated."_

"_You're wrong, Sophia. And I will prove it to you."_

"_Sigh, Luke... please, leave it as it is."_

With that, Sophia turned and walked away, tears coursing down her cheeks as Luke just sat and stared, his own emotions and thoughts running havoc.


	11. Chapter 11 Showdown

**Chapter 11 – Showdown**

Sophia walked down the path, her mind replaying every moment that had just happened. So that was it. Luke had found out about his kids. She knew he would want her back. Dammit, how could she have been so dumb to be fooled by Prestley. She had thrown away half her life just because she believed the bitch. Maybe it was for the better. If she hadn't left then, she never would have gotten a degree in zoology. Never would have experienced the happiness when they unveiled her art collection at the local gallery with both her kids by her side. No, it was definitely better this way. So why was a part of her still nagging at what could have been?

She hadn't gotten far when a hand clamped hard on her shoulder. She turned around to see Luke, his eyes glittering with determination.

"_You know Sophia. I let you walk away once. And that cost me 15 years and the experience of being a father to my children. I won't let you do it."_

"_Let me go Luke!"_

Luke tried to capture her lips with a kiss. But she continued to struggle, unwilling to give in to the heat building in her. Unwilling to loose herself in the dizzying effects his kiss always had. She knew that if she did, there was no going back. But he was too strong and he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Suddenly, a roar and black object jumped out, pushing her and Luke apart. Luke was alert, immediately changing into his wolven form. Sophia shook her head to clear it, struggling to catch her breath. She tried to get up, but pain shot through her from her ankle. She had twisted it on her way down. She noticed the growls growing fiercer before noticing that Luke was staring down at a jet black panther standing in front of her. The wolf was pretty mad, judging by his the amount of froth at his mouth. The panther was hissing ferociously too. Both animals began to circle.

"_Luke no!" _

But it was too late. The panther had leaped and both were now in a death lock. Biting and clawing each other.

"_Guys, stop it. Please."_

Sophia tried to get up, but screamed, part out of frustration when the pain at her ankles persisted.

"_Both of you, I said ENOUGH!" _

She threw a large rock at them, which landed right on the wolf's head. Yelping, it backed away. The panther seemed satisfied, but that was before another rock came flying at it.

"_Change so we can speak like rational adults."_

Luke was confused at this order. Here he was protecting Sophia from the rogue cat before it harmed her and she wanted him to change?

But before his eyes, the large cat started to shift and soon a man stood in front of him. A man who was rushing to Sophia's aid.

Luke changed too. His shock apparent. He had never heard of other types of skinwalkers. No one had prepared him for that one. Jared on the other hand, was not prepared for Sophia's anger.

"_You bloody idiots! Behaving like wild animals. No make that children. What were you thinking Jared when you attacked Luke?"_

"_Sophia, you were struggling against him. You needed help. Now will you let me finish him."_

"_I am not a damsel in distress. I could have handled it. And you. I thought that in 15 years you would have done a bit of growing up. Get it into that thick head of yours that there will never be an US ever again. Go running back to your bitch Prestley, I don't need or want you. Neither do the kids."_

With that, Sophia took Jared's arm to support herself and limp back to the house. The gesture made Luke see red.

"_Oh, I think I understand now why there is no need for me. Found someone else to satisfy your needs huh, Sophia. But get one thing straight Sophia, those are my children, my blood runs through them. And don't you think I'll let you leave Wolf Lake with them. You forget who you are dealing with."_

Luke turned, changed and left. The threat sent chills through Sophia's spine. Surely he didn't mean to separate her from her children. She knew full well that he could.

---

"_Jared, what in the world are you doing here? Do you realize how dangerous what you just did was? Lucas Cates owns the brewery and his brother in law is Alpha of the pack. Plus they don't take too well to strangers let alone new shapeshifters in town."_

"_Relax Sophia. Edie called me. She told me about the attack on you. I left as soon as I could. She thought you might need some help. Although she was pretty cryptic about what sort of help that would be. Her brother, Sherman met me at the airstrip and brought me to your house. Your dad said that you were out here."_

"_Jared. Everything is going okay down here. You need to go as soon as you can."_

"_Hmm... I haven't been on a vacation in a long time and Wolf Lake sure looks like a good place to do it. I think I'll stick around for a week and you can't chase me away before then. Speaking of which, I'm supposing that guy in the woods was Ava and Adrian's father. You sure the way you dealt with him was right, I mean you were pretty mean. After all, he's just found out about them."_

"_He is no one Jared. Ava and Adrian grew up without him and they don't need him now. I'll be out of here as soon as I can conclude the business I came to do. Lucas Cates is not in my plans."_

"_Lie if you want. But don't kid yourself too long. You and I both know that you never got over this dude, you've thought about him every day in the last 15 years. You think I didn't recognize the fact that he looked exactly like the wolf in your paintings? Heck, you still use his name as your artist pseudonym."_

"_Please spare me the analysis Dr Gallagher. I'm not one of your chimps to psychoanalyze." _

"_Whatever Soph... boy I'm starved. Any place good to satisfy my feline hunger?"_

"_Sure, come on up to the house. You can meet my dad and the kids while I open up a can of tuna. Just joking Jared. Don't look like that."_

---

It was nearly five days since Jared's arrival in Wolf Lake. The whole town was buzzing with excitement. The gossip was going wild. Sophia's return, Lucas Cates' abandoned wedding and the arrival of a new stranger who had hugged Sophia Donner in the middle of the street.

Luke was on one of his worst moods that week. Even Sean made sure to stay out of his way or risk get his head bitten off. And if that wasn't enough, he had a lunch appointment with his mother today. Things just couldn't get any worse.

Stepping out of his BMW in the town square, he headed down to the restaurant. His mother was already there, sipping a glass of chardonnay.

"_Mother."_

"_Ah, Lucas. You're late. I have been waiting for nearly 10 minutes. Where have you been?"_

"_Nowhere, just had to finish some work at the brewery. Have you ordered?"_

"_Yes. I took the liberty of ordering for you. English steak and kidney pie okay for you?"_

"_Fine."_

Luke tried to suppress his annoyance. He knew his mother had a reason for setting up a lunch appointment. But she was taking forever to eat her seafood salad. He watched as she cut the small morsel of shrimp into three even smaller pieces.

"_Okay mother. I've waited for nearly an hour now. Why did you call me?"_

"_Why whatever do you mean Lucas? Can't a mother have lunch with her only son?"_

"_Sure she can. But not you, you aren't exactly a conventional mother."_

"_Alright Lucas. I'll cut the sweet talk. You walked out on your wedding without so much of an explanation. Neglected your duty as chairman of the brewery. Well, I want to hear what you have to say about it."_

"_I walked out because I couldn't go through it. Live in a marriage just for the sake of you and the society. Besides, marrying is not part of my duties as chairman. It's not like I'm the Alpha mother."_

"_You could have been the Alpha Luke. But you refused and made John Kanin instead. Now, I want a proper answer. Was it because Matt Donner's daughter came back? She is of no consequence. Prestley is the one most suitable for you, not a half breed."_

"_Yes and no. Sophia was part of the reason. I still love her mother and I took a blood oath with her back then. Also, I just found out that I have children. With Sophia. And I merely tolerated Prestley for your sake, even agreed to marry her because of you. I don't think I want to make the same mistake of listening to you."_

"_Don't be stupid Lucas. Sophia Donner has been walking around town with an outsider on her arms. The whole town is talking about them."_

"_I think this conversation has reached its end. Have a nice day mother."_

Luke got up and walked out of the door. Just as he reached his car, he noticed that Sophia's lover boy was walking up to him.

"_I think we need to talk Mr Cates."_

"_I don't have anything to say to you."_

"_Please. It's important. I can't leave until I know that I managed to clear things between you and Sophia. I owe that much to her and the twins."_

"_Alright. Get in. We'll talk at my office."_

"_I brought my car. I'll meet you there."_

"_Fine. Your choice."_

---

"_So what is so urgent that you need to talk to me about, Mr?"_

"_Jared Gallagher. Actually it's Dr."_

"_Fine. Dr Gallagher. So now what do you need?"_

"_I met Sophia when she first reached San Francisco. We went to the same college, were housemates and even took the same Zoology program."_

"_That is not my business."_

"_Oh, I think it is. You see, I think you may have misunderstood the relationship between Sophia and me. She's my best friend and I would die for her. Besides, I'm gay."_

"_What!?"_

"_You heard me. I'm gay. But that is not the most important thing. Sophia loves you. She always has and she has never stopped thinking about you. Circumstances drove her away but now she's back and I think the both of you should make up. For the kids sake at least."_

"_Why are you telling me all this?"_

"_I told you. I owe it to Sophia. She's been through a lot. She deserves to put some of her regrets to rest. The kids deserve to get to know their father. Especially Ava, lord only knows how long she has left."_

Jared's phone rang at that exact moment interrupting him.

"_Hello? Adrian, what's wrong, slow down. Okay I'm coming right away."_

"_I think you better come along Mr Cates. Ava just collapsed. She's being rushed to Wolf Lake General as we speak."_


	12. Chapter 12 Shocking News

Chapter 12 – Shocking news 

"_Sophia, what's going on? Is Ava okay?"_

"_Oh, Jared. I don't know. They took her in 10 minutes ago and no one is telling us anything. She collapsed in the woods while we were walking."_

"_Calm down Sophia. She'll be fine. She's a strong girl."_

"_I just wish someone would tell me something. What is HE doing here?"_

"_Sophia, I brought Luke. I think he deserves to know about what's going on."_

"_No he doesn't. Really. It's no use disturbing him for this. Luke just go back to the brewery."_

"_Sophia, please. Don't let our problems get in right now. I want to know. What's wrong with Ava?"_

"_She... she... I need a seat. Ava was diagnosed with leukemia two years ago. She fought it then and everything seemed to be going fine. A few months ago, she started complaining of dizzying spells and we found out that the leukemia had come back."_

Luke stared at her in shock. His little girl was dying? He had only met her and she was going to be taken away. This couldn't be happening. Just then, the doctor came out.

"_Ms Donner, your daughter is fine for now. Her condition is stable but it is worsening. It's apparent that there is nothing modern medicine can do for her, she needs to change now more than ever. That is the only hope we have. Time is of the essence, the weaker she gets, the less likely she'll be able to survive a change."_

"_Oh my god! Ava..."_

Sophia couldn't take it anymore. The news that she had been dreading to hear was now out. She collapsed into sobs, her strength all spent. Luke looked at Sophia and suddenly it dawned on him what she must have gone through all this time. He should have been by her side. Slowly he crouched down next to her and slowly put his arms around her, his head resting on top of hers.

"_Sophia, shh... it's okay."_

"_I don't know what to do anymore. She's just a kid. She can't go through a change."_

"_She's our little girl and that means she's not only tough, she's stubborn as well. And she's a fighter."_

"_She is, but I'm not. I don't know if I can go through this again."_

"_You're not alone. I'm right by your side. We'll fight this as a family."_

Adrian looked on in silence. He realized that this Luke Cates was their father. He was glad that there was someone who could comfort his mother. It was the first time she had broken down and he was awkward at what to do. In the room next to them, his twin was fighting for her life. He could feel her struggling.

---

The machine beeps were all that broke the deafening silence of the stark white room. Luke stared at the small form on the bed, hooked up to various wires and tubes. The shock still hadn't subsided from him. Sophia had fallen asleep from exhaustion on the small chair. He still couldn't believe that was his little girl lying there. A tear escaped from his eyes and slid down his cheek. Slowly, he raised his hand and put it next to her cheek. So warm. He stood up and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Ava's eyes fluttered open startling Luke.

"_I must be back at a hospital huh? The whiteness is a dead giveaway."_

"_Shh... you need to rest."_

"_Nonsense. I'm sick of resting. I hate being stuck in a room and confined to a bed like this for days at a time. If I were to die, I'd rather die outside, under the stars."_

"_Don't talk like that. You're not going to die."_

"_I know my chances Luke. Or should I call you dad?"_

"_What? How'd you find out?"_

"_I knew since that day at the woods. Just like I look almost like mom, Adrian looks like you. Plus, it was confirmed when I overheard Uncle Jared and my mom talking. But I'm glad that I am finally able to meet my dad. Can I call you dad?"_

"_Sure. Thank you Ava. Now please get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."_

Dr Bleakley, the doctor attending Ava came in at that moment. He picked up the chart and examined it. Sophia woke up at the same time and both Luke and her waited for the doctor's news.

"_The lab results came back. It's just as we suspected. The leukemia cells have spread. We need to induce Ava to begin the change, it's too late to wait for it to happen naturally."_

"_Induce it? How is that possible?"_

"_Well, Ms Donner, the pack healers managed to develop a drug that will slowly induce change in a skinwalker. But we also need to transfuse blood from her parents to make it work. The wolven DNA already strong in your blood will give her strength to go through the change. But it is risky and there is only a 60 chance of her changing fully yet alone surviving. However, I would advise you to consent to the inducement, at this point, it is the only chance Ava has of recovering."_

"_Are there any side effects?"_

"_No major side effects but she may start experiencing the normal pre flip effects. If we administer the drug and transfusion immediately, it would take about 7 to 10 days for the change."_

"_Very well doctor. It is the only hope we have now."_

_---_

AT THE CREED RESIDENCE THE NEXT DAY

"_Tyler? Where are you baby? Come on, the water's getting cold."_

"_Hang tight to your panties, darling. I'm bringing the whipped cream and wine. You just stay put and I'll be right there."_

"_Ooooh, Tyler. That does sound yummy."_

Heh, that blonde bimbo is so easy to control. I've got her wrapped around my little finger... snicker or should I say dick. No wonder Cates got bored of her so quickly. But she'll come in handy when the time comes. I'll be Alpha Tyler in no time. That's my cell. Now where did I leave it?

"_I'll just be a moment sweetheart. I've to take this call first."_

Tyler walked into his office and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He didn't want that bimbo to eavesdrop, as he knew that she was likely to do so.

"_Spit it out, Sanders. And it better be good. I've got a blonde waiting in the tub."_

"_Sorry boss. You know I wouldn't call you if it wasn't good."_

"_So what is it? You're wasting my time."_

"_We've got a perfect candidate for the experiment, sir. And you'll just love to know who it is. This one matches all the requirements we were looking for."_

"_Shh... not on the phone idiot. What are you waiting for? Just make sure no one sees you injecting the virus into her system. We wouldn't want anyone finding out or that stupid Alpha would hang us all. I'll meet you there in about 2 hours."_

"_Got that covered. They're planning on putting her on that new inducement drug. I'll just mix the virus into her drips and no one will be any wiser."_

"_And Sanders..."_

"_Yes, sir?"_

"_Make sure no one finds out or you'll be the one getting the injection and I'm sure that wouldn't be a pretty picture."_

---

A WEEK LATER...

Sophia walked in to visit her daughter and was moved to tears at the sight in front of her.

Luke had carried Ava out of her bed and was cradling her in his lap as they watched the stars together through the window. He had been with Ava almost every hour of the day, refusing to leave her side except when Sophia came to take over in the mornings.

It was clear that Ava had accepted her father. Adrian, on the other hand, had retreated back into his shell. He barely spoke to anyone other than Ava anymore. Sophia sighed.

"_Mom, dad has been explaining to me about the change. I think I would like to do it in the woods. If there is a possibility I don't make it, I want to die there. Please mom."_

"_Ava, I have told you time and time again that you are not going to die."_

"_Sophia, Ava is right. She should be given the opportunity to change where she wants to."_

"_Alright. I'll talk to Dr Bleakley and Sherman."_

---


	13. Chapter 13 White Secrets

Chapter 13 – White secrets 

Helpless. The feeling of misery overpowering. Growling, she turned round and round, trying to face each and every one of the menacing spears. Spears that were growing closer, taunting her to come near. Spears that were forming a wall. A wall that behind it stood her family. Her son, her daughter and her mate. They were all behind it, so near yet so far away from her reach.

She needed to get to them. They were in danger. They needed her. Her eyes widened as behind the spears, flames suddenly exploded, licking at the edge of the circle.

"Noooo!"

Sophia screamed as she jolted up in the lounge chair. Drops of sweat glided down her forehead and chest. Wiping them off with one hand, she quickly searched for the Ava's palm. It was still warm. Sophia could feel the soft heartbeat of her daughter. Thank god!

At the window, the first ray of sunlight was streaking the sky. Sophia slowly rose and made her way to the window. Just when she thought that there were no more tears left inside her, she felt her cheeks getting wet. She knew that time and hope was all that stood between her daughter and death.

Luke watched as Sophia stood staring out of the window, the tears flowing down her cheeks. He wanted to be close to her at that moment, to let her know that he was there for her. For his family. That he would protect them to the last breathe he had. He walked towards her, and encircled his arms around her waist. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't push him away like she usually did. Instead, she leaned back and rested her head on his chest.

"Luke, she's going to be alright right?"

"Sophia, you know she is."

"Then why do I feel like she's slipping away?"

"Shh... just clear your mind okay. Ava will be fine."

Silently, Luke said a prayer of his own. He hadn't believed in a God all these years. But now he found himself praying almost every hour. First it was in thanks for being able to meet his children. And now it was that nothing take those children or Sophia away from him ever again.

A knock at the door made them both turn. It was John Kanin. He didn't look too happy.

"Luke, Sophia, could you step out for a moment?"

The both of them got a surprise when they found at least 10 people waiting outside for them. In the front stood John with Ruby by his side.

"We come as representatives of the pack. Lucas Cates, a matter has been brought to the council's attention that you wish to use the sacred grounds tomorrow night." John>

"Yes, Ava's flip is expected then. We know the grounds are the best place to help her through it. John, you know this." Luke>

"A complaint has been lodged to the council on that matter and until it is settled, I'm afraid you cannot use the grounds." John>

"What? But our daughter's life is at stake here! What exactly is the complaint against us? I demand some answers now." Sophia>

"Ms Donner calm down. It has been brought to the council's attention that as the grounds are sacred, it is governed by pack rules. Pack rules clearly state that the use of the grounds are for those officially in the pack. I'm afraid that means Ava doesn't qualify as she is not part of the pack until her heritage can be proven." John>

"Just what exactly do you mean? I am part of the pack and so is Sophia. Our daughter's heritage is proven of pack." Luke>

"That girl is a bastard. And the pack has no place for bastards." Tyler Creed>

"Why you! Ava is my daughter and I challenge whoever to deny it." Luke>

"Seeing as how important the outcome of this situation is, the council has decided to call an emergency pack meeting tonight. Both you and Sophia are required to attend and a decision will be reached tonight. But until then, we ask that you stay calm." John>

----

Later, Luke and Sophia try to discuss the situation with Sherman and Matt Donner.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it Sophia, Creed's just trying to create a scene with this. I'm sure given the circumstances the council will rule fairly." Matt>

"Don't try to kid me dad. The council has never ruled based on fairness before. The pack sticks to the rule books like super glue. The fact that Ava was born outside the sanctity of pack union will be tipping the scales." Sophia>

"Sophia, you're forgetting that the pack is not what it used to be. John's the Alpha and Luke is the brewery chairman. I think that Ava is my granddaughter will not hurt as well. Just calm down. We will just have to wait until tonight to settle this matter." Matt>

"That's what I'm worried about. Ava doesn't have that much time left." Sophia>

2


	14. Chapter 14 Till Death Do Us Part

**Chapter 14 – Till death do us part**

The town of Wolf Lake had grown mysteriously quiet that full moon night. No one walked the streets save for a few humans here and there. The diner was closed as was most of the reputable establishments that peppered the main street. It seemed like something had passed through and swept three quarters of the residents of Wolf Lake away.

But in truth, anyone venturing into the woods would've been surprised at how in opposites, the wolf population had suddenly grown and even surprising the fact that the entire wolf population seemed to be concentrated around the slightly high rise smack in the middle of the woods.

On the high rise with the full moon majestically in the background, stood ten wolves making a half circle facing the crowd, each looking distinguished, but not as distinguished and powerful as the two that stood in the middle – like two pieces of a chessboard, the great black Alpha and his snow white consort. The great black Alpha stepped forward and gave a deep long howl calling to attention all that stood before him.

A hush swept over the crowd and it parted slowly to reveal at the end of it, an impressive gray wolf with a steely determined look in his eyes. Next to him, a caped slim human, her eyes reflecting the same courage and determination as his did. They eyed the 10 wolves in front of them – the council of Elders – as they changed from their wolven forms into their human forms. John Kanin addressed the crowd with a firm voice.

_"The council has called this meeting tonight to address the issue of use of the sacred ground. As you all know, Lucas Cates, son of Alphas Willard and Vivian Cates has requested the ground for the flip of the daughter of Sophia Donner. However it has been brought to the council's attention that use of the grounds is also governed by pack rules which means the grounds can be used solely for pack only. As Ava Donner is not of pack, with her parentage not assured, we will have to come to a decision."_

Sophia watched in silence as Tyler Creed stepped out of the crowd. She could feel Luke tense up at that moment and she quietly slipped her hand into his and grip it reassuringly. Luke turned and looked at her for a second, calming slightly before focusing his attention on Tyler again.

_"Ava Donner cannot be considered part of the pack. We all know that the half-breed Sophia Donner left Wolf Lake years ago and sired her in who knows where with another ungulate. I even question if she can flip because of her diluted blood."_

Luke growled and stepped menacingly towards Tyler, only to be restrained by Sophia. He spat on the ground.

_"Ava and Adrian are my children and I lay claim on them. Anyone who questions that, can go through me. As for her diluted blood, she comes from the honored line of the Cates and Donners. Lines of heritage which go back to the early days of pack founding, lines which are more powerful than mongrel lines of yours Creed."_

_"She's still a bastard Cates. That doesn't change anything."_

A murmur of agreement and discussion went through the crowd.

Suddenly, silence spread through the group as Sophia stepped up out of the shadows and threw off her hood. Her eyes were shining amber and it even wiped off Tyler's grin. Slowly, she unclasped the brooch that held the cape around her together, and let it slide off her shoulders, revealing her naked body. In a quick motion that drew gasps of surprise from around her, she shifted into a pure white wolf.

Even Luke stared as the white wolf walked up to the council and Alpha. Sophia was a white! But that was impossible, there was only one white in each generation.

Somewhere out of the corner, Sherman called out from his seated position.

_"Now I'd say that changes everything. The sacred white outranks everyone and stands only next to the Alpha. Nothing can be debated, so Creed, I suggest you shut up."_

The silence cut through the night air as people still stared in surprise before breaking out in a buzz of hushed whispers. The council sat in discussion before the Alpha stood up and the crowd stopped talking immediately.

_"The council has decreed that the appeal brought forward before it be passed. Ava Donner will be allowed upon these mystical grounds. However, the council also decrees that to legitimize Ava Donner's claim to pack, the marriage of Lucas Cates and Sophia Donner is ruled. As time is of essence, the marriage will happen tonight at the strike of 12."_

Only Sophia's eyes belied her true feelings of shock. She had never expected the council to rule upon her marriage, to force her to join with Luke. The very issue that she was trying to run away from all these years had now been decided without her consent. But it was too late now to escape this marriage. She had to do it for the sake of her daughter. However binding it may be. She owed it to her child's life. Seeking Luke's eyes with her own, she could see the questioning behind the façade of confidence he upheld. Slowly, she gave a short nod indicating her willingness to go ahead with the marriage, and thus, also letting him know that she was not doing anything that she would regret.

That night as the moon rose, with the entire pack as their witness, Sophia Donner and Lucas Cates were formally bound as mates. Traditional vows were exchanged and Sherman brought out the ancient dagger upon which many mates before them had been bound together with. Quickly dragging the dagger across both their palms, he joined them, allowing for both their blood to mix and create a bind that under pack law would be eternal until death do they part.

END


End file.
